You Were Alway's Mine: A Leah Love Story
by Sugarfunny14
Summary: Leah was taken away from the Voultri at age 9, years later she is melted into a deep depression and can't seem to remember her past. Until a very special someone finds her&brings her back, the start of a new future is perfect until your dark past returns!
1. Leah Clearwater

_Paul was coming after me in the woods. I screamed in excitement as he's voice was getting louder._

"_READY OR NOT HERE I COME" He found me by the edge of the bog moldy log and I screamed again._

"_You found me"_

"_I told you I was coming" He helped me up. Our birthday was today. We turned 9 years old._

"_What do you want to do know, Leah"_

"_LEAH, PAUL IT'S GETTING DARK TIME TO COME BACK" We heard my mom yell from her backyard._

_Paul led me out of the woods and we found my dad sitting on the patio. "You know you guys play an awful lot. Why don't you save some of that energy by helping Sarah clean the kitchen?_

"_Awe dads come on. It's my birthday" I gave my famous pouty face. My dad grunted and I took that as a sign that I had won._

_Paul and I headed up the stairs and I closed my door. "Paul I have to show you something"_

_I took out my crescent moon locket that i had gotten. "What's that?"_

"_No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm yours"_

_Paul laughed "Lee Lee do you have a crush on me"_

_I punched him playfully in the stomach "No" I blushed "I just…wanted you to know"_

"_Well that burns me down because. I have a crush on you" He said._

_I felt my cheeks blush again "I do too. On you I mean" I giggled nervously "But here…You keep it"_

_He took it willingly and put in his pocket "You and me Leah"_

"_Forever" I smiled_

I gasped out of bed as I felt a bucket of water being poured on me "DEMETRI" I screeched.

He laughed "Get out of bed kid breakfast is about to start"

"You could have just shaken me a little. I'm a light sleeper" I said trying to find my glasses and cloak.

"Well why I would do that…that takes the fun out of everything"he tapped his foot by the door"Come on kid I don't have all day"

I ran out the room with him following. My name's Leah Clearwater. The people here think I lost my memory and don't know that I know who I am. 9 years ago my parents died in a car crash. I put in foster home away from family and friends but above all…_him_. _He_ was my lifetime crush. But until now I found out _he_ was an absolute douche. When I first got here and discovered that this was a palace full of vampires who I'd learned as a child were 'Werewolf's' enemy I had plan to make an escape.

My punishment was brudle. Which is how I have scars now here and there on my body. It's hardly noticeable now expect for the little scar on my arm. I was leaving because _he _had promised me to keep me safe and make sure nothing happened. But look at me now. I'm held prisoner in this hell hole with a mentor named Demetri, If _he_ cared about me this much. Surely by now I would have been safe and back home with my family. But now, my family have no idea I'm here, have no idea I'm alive, and now both _him_ and them think I'm dead. So why bother now, 9 years later.

Everyone's forgot about me. I forgot about myself. But yet there's still something in my heart telling me I'm that special werewolf girl who everybody said one day I would save them from the 'Cold ones'. Blah Blah Blah…

When my parents died, it was like my whole world had gone from color to black and white. Why bother? I don't. Why live? I don't want to. Why stay here? I have no choice. When my parents died I died too. That's how it's always going to be. This is my life. No rescue or beautiful sun. Hell, I haven't been out of this place sense…well I'm 18 now…I haven't seen or felt earth sense I was 9.

I felt another episode of tears coming and I slightly wiped them away.

"Hey what's wrong with you" Demetri snickered. He pushed my back "Keep your head up kid. Aro will think your hiding something"

"Aro can kiss my a-"He cut me off by pinning me up against a stoned wall.

"I'm trying to protect you, you got that. Don't get an attitude with me or next time you won't like me" I glared at him and shook him off me.

"You wouldn't hurt me" I murmured. "You don't have the balls"

"What was that?"

I smirked to myself "Nothing"

As we reached the cafeteria room, I opened the corridor doors and I found my loner table.

I put my head down and suddenly the door opened again. Probably the food was here, People who have absolutely no idea that there were going to die in a counting of 5 seconds. But it wasn't a group of people.

It was 3 guys badly bruised up. They were wearing no shirts but they did have ripped shorts thank god.

Hey wait…those boys looked familiar.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…WE HAVE INTRUDORS" The guards dragged the poor defenseless men who looked like their wounds were starting to heal so rapidly. Just like…a werewolf. My head immediately snapped up.

Aro got off his so called 'throne' and came down "Yuck…werewolf's"

WHAT! What the heck was going on? I got off my long narrow table slowly and came around and hid behind the back curtains to the trail leading to the three men now sinking on the floor gasping for air.

"You vampires will one day burn in hell" The middle one said. The guy on the left laughed.

"Tell them bro"

"Felix" Aro growled. Felix came with two guys behind them and slowly bit into the men's skin. They yelled in agony and crumpled to the floor.

"The pain will where off in a couple of hours" Aro laughed evilly. Then I shifted in the shadow which got Aro's attention.

"Whose hiding" He asked.

Shit. I got up "Me…sorry Aro…I just had to tie my shoe" I looked down at my neatly already tied converse.

"Uh-huh…Come down here my darling"

Oh shoot. I hope he wasn't going to try anything weird on me. I came down there slowly and I already heard the sinkers.

"Well well…if it isn't the SORE loser" I heard Jane snap at me and her gang laugh. I glared at her and she returned the look.

Suddenly I stopped dead on my tracks as I start to get a better look at the werewolf gut on the right. His eyes slowly opened and caught mine as he moaned in pain.

I brought my hand towards my mouth so Aro wouldn't be able to hear me that well. Even though I knew he would…

"Paul?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Escape Reunion

"You know this mongrel" Aro questioned me suspiciously.

Oh crap COVER UP! "Uh...No I mean um I meant you know Paul…the library director" Aro smiled but I had to convince him now. "I owe him a book…and I forgot that" I gave a nervous laugh "Today was my last deadline date"

Aro seemed convinced but I looked to his right and left. Caius and Marcus wasn't…I smiled sheepishly.

"Leah my dear, who are you" He asked.

I gulped "I don't know Aro. Will you ever tell me?"

He smiled "In due time my dear" Urge he was such a pig. I hated him, how stupid does he really think I am? Three hard this to the head cannot make you forget your memory just like that. "Leah" He came around to me. "You know…for years I have had people deceive me in so many ways. How long have you been here 2 maybe? 8? Months, years?"

"9" I blurted. Ah, Hell.

He laughed in amusement "So you do know, I take it"

"No Aro. That's the only thing I know. Swear"

"Oh honey, swearing does nothing but poison your soul. Anyway people in my lifetime have given me the power to know when someone is lying or not. Guards" He said.

Oh no! NO! NO NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T ANOTHER HIT AGAIN! The guards came and took me by the arms and I tried my best to get out of their grabs "Aro-"He lifted his hands.

"HUSH…I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! Take them all to the chamber" The guards dragged me and I screeched in pain as I felt the ruff floor scraping my skin. They dragged me by the arms and I tried to wiggle free.

"LET GO OF HER" one of the wolf-men shouted. I looked in front of me and I saw the leader of them shake off the guard who had him. He punched him in the face and the other two followed the same thing. Suddenly they turned into a russet wolf. The leader's color was black, the other man was a russet orange, and the other was gray. What the hell?

Suddenly the guards that had my arms dropped me. I fell flat on my head and I all I heard were clothes ripping and them yelling in horror. In seconds you didn't hear anything. Once I regained my sight back I stared in shock. The men grabbed hold of the guard's clothes and stared back it me.

The third one smiled "Good to have you back Leah"

"How do you know my name" I asked.

Suddenly we heard new guards coming down the hall and the leader grabbed me. "We have no time to talk let's get the heck out of here"

"What…No who are you" But they were too strong for me and ignored my protest.

We ran down the narrow hallways until we found the door that lead out. Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what was going on. I kept looking around but I couldn't see that much but where we were going. My heart accelerated and my vision as clouding me a little. All of it was a big rush. Fear crept up legs and I could feel them starting to fail me.

I was about to go outside for the first time in 9 years. Once we head outside I felt like I could breathe again. I felt free in a weird creative type of way. This wasn't happening. Who were this people? Why do they want me? Why are they setting me free? What do they want other than me?

"All this questions continued to burn in my mind. We ran into a forest and suddenly I panicked. Now they weren't freeing me. There were going to hurt me. But there werewolf's…surely they should know by now I am too. Werewolves were meant to protect one another not kill.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF!" I shouted in protest. Then the miraculous thing happened. I felt something inside of me tingle up and I skillfully swerved out of the guys grab and did a 90 degree kick spin hitting the man dead in the face. Once he fell to the ground as his partners stared at him. I made a complete run for it.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE" It was too early for this. I mean 20 minutes ago I just got splattered on with water now I'm making run for my life!

"LEAH" I heard someone call behind me. I looked behind me and saw nothing but my dark cloak blocking the person who was following. "LEAH STOP"

Hell to the no. I wasn't going to stop running. That is until I was finally tackled "WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW OR-"The guy cut me off.

"It's me…it's me" He turned me over and I gasped. That face…that face who could forget that face.

Tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away "Paul…it really is you. Get off me" I said sternly and suddenly feeling anger.

He obeyed and held his hand out. I swiped it away and started walking "Where are you going"

"Away from you"

"Leah come on…we don't have much time"

Ignoring all the words he was saying I kept walking and silently cried to myself. I felt him following me "You know for a guy you claim to like and haven't seen in years I though you'd be happy to see me"

"Well disappointment for both of us"

"How've you been"

"Don't you dare try to make small talk" I stopped.

"Are you crying" He asked suddenly asking up close.

"DON'T…touch me"

"Leah…what's wrong. I came back for you? What's the problem?"

"I thought…me…" He came around me and brought my chin up I shivered at his touch. My clock went down off my wrists on my elbows. And Paul gaped at the markings. My cuts. Oh shit.

I covered them quickly and he looked at me "Leah…What happened to you?"

I wiped away the tears and glared at him "I've changed"

"Well I can see that. Now well you please tell me what the hell this is about" He grabbed my arm and looked at my cuts.

I snatched my hand away "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS"

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT WE HAVE TO GO" He shouted. I was so taken back I just stood there. This wasn't the Paul I knew "NOW" He shouted again. I felt my body shake and I noticed how Paul's body was trembling and trying to remain calm. I was scared but I started in the direction he was pointing in. I crossed my arms as I felt him following me.

Then I saw the two guys again. The leader glared at me "Sam…just calm down"

"I'm calm" The guy said. He's name was Sam? Hey that name is familiar. "Jacob, call Emily. Tell her to book us 4 airplane tickets to Forks"

"I'm not going anywhere" I wasn't. I had a contract with Aro. Where was I going to go? Sam rolled his eyes and Paul nodded.

"I didn't want to do this but-"He said grabbing a piece of cloth and forcing it over my mouth and nose. What the heck? It had some type of weird disgusting smell. I yelled and yelled and suddenly my eyes went all droopy and everything went dark.

16 hours later…

I awoke by the sound of people arguing. Where am I? I turned around and felt slightly free of my clothes. I looked down and I saw only a white gown. I gasped out of bed. That was all I was wearing. No bra but of course I had on panties. A figure caught my eye and I looked to me right. It was me, my reflection in a mirror. I came closer and took a look at myself.

"Leah?" I said. "What happened to you? You look…girlie"

"Oh really…So how do we explain all this. The minute she got home was the minute her mom died" I heard someone say out my door. What the heck?

"Yes…This girl has been lost in Volturi for 9 years now. When she saw me she didn't even recognize me that well"

"Correction…she did say your name Paul" A voice said. I came by the door and put my ear on the door.

"This tells us we can't lie to her. No more lies" I heard Paul's voice, so stern and strong.

This time I came out the door "My mom died when I got here? That's impossible she died 9 years ago" Paul couldn't stop looking at me and I had this weird feeling that I actually liked it. **NO! We hate Paul! We hate him! **Well yeah but…For some reason I just don't remember why I was mad at him in the first place.

"Leah…Do you remember me" A lady came to me. She had a scar on the side of her face.

Yeah…Of course I remember her. She always made me muffins when I came over. Wait came over. "You're…Emily. My mom would bring me here so you could watch me. My mom…My dad they died in a car crash"

"No Leah. Your dad died in a car crash…your mom survived with a concussion of 4 months. She was really badly bruised and…" Sam trailed off and Paul sat up.

"When she woke up…she didn't remember anyone. Not even you. We tried to connive with pictures and everything but nothing. But you deserve an explanation why it's been this long to find you"

I cleared my throat at the now awkward air "Let's talk in private"

He pushed me into the room I had just come from and I gasped "You know I already served 9 years in Volturi being pushed around and hurt. I don't need anyone else doing it" I snapped.

He closed the door and stared at me in shock "Leah, You know I don't mean to hurt you"

"THEN STOP PUSHING ME AROUND" I yelled at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender "I'm sorry okay. Listen…For 9 years I have stocked, crawled, and stood searching for you. Leah…I need to tell you something and I need you to listen. I…I love you"

I gasped at him "What?"

"Look…When one of the officers confirmed you were there in Italy with that snake Demetri, like I tried to confirm from the beginning. I came myself because I had to rescue you and protect you like I promised."

"You know Demetri"

"It's a long story but yes. I knew he had taken you as soon as I was old enough to understand."

I can't believe what I heard "You didn't give up looking for me"

"Oh boy, Never I tell you something Every time we saw this boy he was looking in Newspapers, Going to police stations, and doing research to find you" We heard a voice coming in from the door. It was Sam and that Jacob guy.

I _looked_ back at Paul and he was glaring at the guys "GET OUT"

This guy has been searching for me. I must be the biggest bitch this world has ever known. I've been mad at him while he's been searching for me. A tear escaped my eye. I suddenly realized why I loved him in the first place. I didn't care if I had been kidnapped now or even 9 years ago. I cared about Paul. I've always cared about Paul. And here we are 9 years later he's cared about me all along too.

I came up to him "Including school and all this stuff you never stopped? Why"

He smiled and stared deep in my eyes "There's just something about you Leah, I couldn't let you go, I can't let you go, and you belong here no matter what"

"I belong here with you" I smiled.

He took out a crescent moon necklace and I gasped "It's my necklace I gave to you"

"The day before the accident"

I stared at it and minutes later I felt my hands wrapping around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist "I missed you Paul…I've really missed you"

He picked me up and placed his hand on the back of my head and whispered "I have too Leah, more than you know"

_**REVIEW PLEASE!:) I'll give you all cookies**_


	3. Escape Is Not What You Think

**Paul**

Holding Leah for the first time in such a long time felt so good. I've loved this girl with all I had. It's been so long but this moment felt so right. She belonged here with me, she belonged here where people cared for her, she didn't deserve all that she suffered through those cold dark 9 years. I went beyond to find her and now here she was. All those nights of hard worked definitely paid off, but nothing could top this moment.

Mt torso felt a little wet and I looked down to see Leah sobbing. Sam and Jacob left and I brought her chin up "Leah what's wrong"

She refused to look at me and she pushed me out of her grasp/ my heart sunk to not feel her touch. She looked absolutely beautiful in the white gown Emily put her in and I could not stop staring.

Slowly she turned around and she brought up her wrists. I wonder what happened. Who did that to her? Did she do it to herself? Why did she do it to herself?

I was going to get answers. "You don't want to get with a girl like me" She said looking at her wrists. They looked so…painful. "I thought everyone forgot about me" Her voice cracked and more tears formed. "I thought nobody cared… no one" She whispered and put a hand on her mouth. "Nobody knew the pain I was feeling. I was in such a dark place in my life. One night I remember Demetri. I was 15 and he brought me into this room and all I remember was being drugged and a guy…his name was Alec." She shivered "I don't want to talk about it"'

"Leah, did he rape you?" I asked. Suddenly anger fired up in me and I tried my best to calm myself down. Leah still didn't answer "Did he" I asked.

"Yes" She said. "And after that I convinced myself if nobody cared, then I won't either. Demetri denied it happened but I know I remember. He forces me to not to talk about it or I get hurt"

"Hurt? He hit you"

She slowly shook her head and wrapped her arms around her "Not him but he'd tell Guards too. They went about it willingly. He said he was protecting me. He said if Aro found out how stubborn and disobedient I was in those days than he'd give me worse consequences." She paused and looked down. "I hate that I did this…I just wanted to stop thinking about how horrible my life was. The more I hurt myself, the more I could keep my head off Aro, Alec, and Demetri."

I turned around and hit it the wall leaving a huge dent in it. Leah gasped and fell to the floor "Paul!" She shrieked.

Oh shit! Leah just told me about her abuse and here I was punching and leaving dents in walls. She was scared and I was already messing up. I turned around and helped her up "Leah I-"

"Please don't hurt me"

"Leah, I would never hurt you…I- I'm just angry at what that monster did to you. The next time I see him I'll kill him" I said bending down and balling my fists.

She starting crying again and she looked down and her lap "I know…not just about Demetri or Alec but…I know you won't hurt me"

The sound of her voice sent calming chills through my wolf generated spots. I sighed and looked at her. "No one's ever been able to do that"

She looked at me "Do what?"

"Calm me down….I'm usually the hot head of the pack"

"Pack, oh my moons! Wolfs…I'm a wolf but I've never changed. I can feel it, I don't know why but it always happens in here" She pointed to her heart "I feel it just waiting to get out but I don't know how to release it" She sunk back on her butt.

A memory shot through my head and I smiled. I sat crossed my legs in front of her. She sat with her knees to her chest and her attention was to her thighs. I gently took her hands and she shot her eyes at me. She moved her legs crossed mike mine and allowed me to take her hands. I brought her wrists to me and I kissed them softly and she had one last tear escape her eye.

That was it. Our moment that I've waited for sense forever, nothing mattered but her and me. I forgot about everything than the beautiful girl of my dreams staring back at me. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me and grabbed onto my shirt "I have so much baggage Paul"

I brought her chin up to me "Remember when we went to church on Sunday's. The preacher use to teach about casting all our cares and problems to god"

She nodded "Yes"

"Let's do it"

"It's been years Paul, God's probably forgot about me"

"God never forgets his children, above all not you. How could he forget you"

She sighed "It's been years I can't do it alone"

"Who said you had to?"

_I day later…_

**Leah**

A day I've been here. Walking around the forest and remembering everything, All the precious memories. I haven't even bothered to think about my parents. I didn't have the strength to cry anymore, I've cried so much I just feel it's time for a new start. I looked back and I noticed Paul was staring and smiling happily at me.

"What?" I said. I had on Emily's pants and shirt for a new outfit. It didn't make sense to shower and wear the same everything.

"I just can't believe I actually did it. I found you and I'm just happy I guess"

I put my arms around me nervous to ask this question, something that's been getting to me for a good day now. "Do you….do you think that Demetri is coming after me?"

It took him minutes to answer and his expression changed. He sighed and looked up at me "Yes, but he's not taking you and again and this is the last place he'll ever look. You're safe"

"But…for now I am…he'll still come back" I said anxious for the answer.

Paul walked up to me "I don't want you thinking about him okay? I've got you the pack is at every corner of the perimeter making sure no trespassers come near. Leah, I will protect you, with my life you know that. I will do anything it is to be done to make you safe. I got you" I nodded slowly and I hugged him and he held me tight against the waist.

"Emily and Sam are throwing a bonfire tonight. You're going to find out what really happened to your mom and what's possibly going to happen in the future. To protect you"

"I get to meet everyone?" I asked.

He smiled "Again, a lot of them remember when you where just a little bean" I laughed.

"I hated when you called me that"

"Oh come on you were the smallest girl I knew on the reservation"

"Smallest but the toughest"

Now he laughed "Yes no doubt about that. I still have a bruise on my left shoulder from your 5th birthday party"

"No way…can I see" Paul turned around and lifted up his shirt and I gasped at the now faded but still visible scar left on his shoulder.

Suddenly we heard and howl and fear crept into and I ducked while Paul just laughed at me "You're safe Leah, I promise"

"Sorry, not every day you find yourself being chased by a psycho and you hear a howl, what is that anyway it sounded like a wolf"

"Yes, it's Seth"

"Seth? Who's that?"

"One of the pack brothers, he's oldest of the pact"

"Why did he howl?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it's very important" He picked me up bridle style and ran towards the howl of a very curious wolf.

_***Mystery Scene***_

"**FIND HER! FIND HER! FIND HER…Look Aro might not give a rats ass about her but I do…Those mongrels took her and I want them killed, torture them if you want I don't care but find her. And when you do I want her alive. Leah will rue the day she dared to escape me"**

**Alec smiled "Caius if I find her first, will you promise me a good time" he winked towards his friend.**

"**Of course, Demetri also promised me supplements. If you know what I mean" The men in the chapel laughed.**

"**I'll get my revenge on Paul; I'll kill him slowly and painfully. Him and that little wolf pack"**

"**They stand no match for our authority" Laurent said with a mischievous smile.**

"**Now go our first place is Forks…Forks, Washington"**

**Demetri laughed "Wow, that's where it all started"**

**Caius laughed "Tell me, my brother"**

* * *

Wow guys I know it's been a long time and I can't even explain how sorry I am but please…I'll make it up to you this week. Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. It's going to be so awesome!

Miss you all soo deeply! I luv you to all my fans and I'm sorry this took so long. These next chapters will make it up to you I promise.

Just so I know how many people are still viewing this chapter Plzz review and tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	4. Bonfire MiracleDisaster

**Leah**

A knock coming from the outside of my door caught me out of my reverie. I stood up and walked towards the door unlocking it and opening to find Emily beaming at me. She pulled out a beautiful beige beach dress **(On my profile if you want to look at it-Which I hope you do-)**. I gasped.

"Emily it's so beautiful"

"Isn't it, I figured you'd need something to wear for the bonfire tonight. You know everyone has waited for this moment for a while now"

My stomach quenched. I was so nervous about the bonfire I didn't even know what to do. I held out my hand to reach but brought it back as soon as my cuts on my wrists showed. Emily gave a sympathetic look. _Please don't judge me, please don't judge me, please don't judge me-_ I chanted in my head. She took my hand and smiled "Paul told me about these cuts. It's okay nothing a little make-up can't fix"

A relief washed through me as she said those words. Paul…Paul was my happy place. I needed him right now. When we came back from the forest he told me he had to head somewhere, which reminded me "Speaking of Paul, where is he?"

"Oh, the pack had a little meeting. It's what they always do before a bonfire"

"What happens at the meeting?"

"They go over the guests and who's going to keep watch over the beach"

A lump developed in my throat and as much as I tried to swallow it wouldn't budge "How many people do you think are going to be there"

She mentally counted in her head and said "About the whole reservation"

The lump gently moved down to my stomach and I felt a need to puke it up. "But here I want you to try on this dress"

She pushed my door opened and handed the dress over to me "Go change I'm so excited. Oh and be aware. Kim and Clair are coming over in just a few to help me make some dishes for the bonfire. By the time you're done changing they should be here"

I nodded and she headed out the door. When it shut I took a long breath and led it out. I was sick to my stomach, I just needed Paul. He was the only one who made me calm, cool, and collected. Even as a kid when I'd get a really bad sore from running wild in the woods. He was always the one who told me just to calm down and give a good big breath.

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection stare back at me "Where am I? Who am I?" I asked. I sighed and carried the dress towards the bed like as if it would break. I took off my pants and shirt. The dress was strapless and I sucked my teeth because of the fact I had to take my bra off too. I put the dress on and pulled the lace of the dress up to cover cleavage. I walked over to the mirror and amazingly shout my eyes up at how gorgeous the dress looked on me. _Oh god help me, I'm not use to being pretty. I'm not pretty, Emily should take this back…I mean it's cute…It's cute right?_

Suddenly I didn't feel as good about the dress as I did about a minute ago. The door handle twisted and Emily followed by two other girls about my age dropped in. They gasped with a big smile on their face.

"Sister, Sister you are looking gorg-e-ous" The girl on the right said. The two ladies had on pretty beach dressed as well. The one on the right had on a green one and the other had on pink. Emily still wasn't dressed but she did smell like apples if that counted for anything.

"Not as pretty as yours" I said politely with a weak smile.

Emily smile lit up the room I have to say "Paul wanted you to wear this" She took out the crescent moon necklace and my smile got wider. I walked over quickly and grabbed it putting on me. I looked back in the mirror and I instantly liked how I looked much better.

"Oh there's more where that came from honey" The girl on the left said.

"Leah, this is Clair" She pointed the left "and Kim" She pointed towards the right. They waved and so did I.

"I got these earrings for you" Emily said taking out a bag. She dumped it on my bed and not only was it jewelry but Make-up and what looked like marker or tattoo utensils I know this because Jane, back at Volturi used them all the time for her arm. I wonder what they planned to do with those.

Clair and Kim came over "Wow, we've heard stories of you but it's amazing to see you finally in such a while. It's a honor to meet you"

Honor? Who did these girls think I was the queen of Paradise? "Thanks"

"I'm Quil's mate, one of the wolfs in the pack, and Kim's Jared's"

"Another person in the pact" Kim laughed. "And I'm guessing you're Paul's?"

Paul's what? Mate? I'm not sure what that even is "Mate you mean?"

"Not just mate, but his imprint"

"Um, I'm not sure I know what you mean"

"Girls why don't you do Leah's hair and Make-up and I'll make the Tattoo, We've got a lot of work to do and we have no time for chit chatting right now"

"Yes ma'am" They said and went right to work. They sat me down in a chair and I looked over to Emily "Emily, what kind of tattoo are you talking about"

"Well everyone on the reservation is a wolf and no other species are allowed over here unless they have a secrete tattoo in honor of wolfs and most of the time for ID purposes. So no humans or even Vampires trespass"

"Hey Leah, what color is you're wolf"

"Um…I never found out. I never changed into one"

"What? What do you mean you never changed into a wolf that's ludicrous" Clair exclaimed.

"Clair" Emily glared.

"No it's okay Emily. Well Clair, back at where I was kidnapped they never allowed me to. It was against my rule and to tell you the truth even if I did break the rule. I would have no idea where to start, in order to phase into my wolf form"

"Oh…sorry" She said curling the bottom of my hair.

"It's okay, but can you guys please explain this imprint thing, OW" I said as I felt a huge sting come in contact with my flesh. I turned around and Emily ignored my pain and continued with the tattoo.

"Well, it's basically something the men on the reservation have to do. It's when they first phase into a wolf and the elders belief that as a gift for having the courage to phase. The wolf itself gives a gift, which is an imprint. An imprint can only be made by a he wolf not a she wolf. It's kind of bogus if you ask me considering the fact I'm a she wolf but still. I guess on the reservation, it's a man's world"

I laughed and looked down. Through the whole process I wasn't nervous anymore. Well I should say I wasn't as nervous as before. I just wanted to see Paul. I wanted him to see how pretty I looked, I wanted to show him how I was already making friends here, and above all I wanted to show him how much I missed him.

"Clair, do you think it's too much" I said as I stared into the mirror. Who is that girl? Is that me? I mean I actually look beautiful.

I looked at my new tattoo that I feel in love with as soon as Emily was done. To me it just looked like a black circle with spirals. To the people here it was honor and a symbol of thank you's towards their wolf.

"You look gorgeous. Here's your shoes" She said and she handed me a pair of beige flats.

"I looked pretty but not as pretty as you guys" I said looking towards Emily and Kim as they put the finishing touches on the food. It was starting to get dark. I went outside for a moment and walked ever so slowly towards the little lake behind Emily and Sam's house. The wind blew against my shoulder length hair and my dress twirled. I closed my eyes and meditated on where I was.

_If only I could stay here forever_…I opened my eyes and looked up and the darkish blue sky and I saw nothing but a mixture of colors way past the horizon. It was a full moon tonight and I smiled. Everything was just so beautiful here. I looked back towards the house and I noticed how orange and tan it looked from outside because of the lights inside.

"You look so beautiful" A voice said behind me. I smiled to myself and turned around to see a shirtless Paul. I stood there staring at his sexy bare chest. Suddenly I had an image of me licking those abs and that 6-pack he's got going on.

He laughed "Do you like what you see"

That caught me out of my reverie and I blushed. "I've seen better" I said trying to keep composure and change the mode.

"To this day you're a terrible liar"

"I am not" I protested. I turned around and looked back towards the horizon. Suddenly I felt two big strong arms wrap around me. Just the feel of those muscles on me made me Immobile.

"How about now" he said. He's voice felt so good in my ear. I turned my head slowly and brought my hands up over his. Everything went away again, it was just me and him, what was this boy doing to me? It was addicting and hypnotizing. He brought his hands down feeling on my waist and I didn't bother to stop him. I turned around and seconds later our lips met. OMG IT FELT SO GOOD!

I never wanted to let him go, I brought my hands up to his spiky black hair and suddenly he moaned and pulled away. My heart sunk and I panicked "Paul? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that it's just. You're so beautiful and its…Urge…it's so hard to resist you right now and…I can't lose control, I might hurt you"

"You'll never hurt me" I reassured me "Trust me"

"You haven't phased into you're wolf yet which means you don't have the strength to handle a big guy like me" Wow that hurt.

"What?" My voice cracked. What did he mean by that?

"I mean, I don't know. Don't get this wrong Leah. I like you Leah and you are the most gorgeous person I met, but until you phase I have to be careful of how I do things around you"

Relief filled me as I realized it was just the fact of my certain safety. He just didn't want to hurt me.

"I don't care, I just want you" I looked back and felt his presence near me.

"I want you too, Leah" he laughed "More than you could imagine" I look back to him.

"Clair and the girls told me about the imprinting thing…am I yours?" Here was the moment of truth.

He smiled at me "I don't need a wolf to tell me that, but yes, and it will always…always be you Leah" He smiled down at me. Things that face did to me, I brought my hands up to his neck and he bent down to kiss me. His lips were enchanting by the way, and I never wanted to stop.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP YOU TWO" Sam yelled from the porch of the house. Paul laughed.

"Emily said you were nervous about the bonfire, I just wanted to let you know you don't have to be, I'm here"

I smiled and hugged him "and that's all I need"

"Tragedy, Your parents were really good people and will all miss them dearly" The nice woman said "It's nice to know that you're here, and safe, well don't let me bore you anymore but it's nice to see you honey"

I smiled and hugged the woman "Thank you"

It seemed like there were a million people here but deep inside of course there wasn't. Paul stayed with me the whole night. Meeting all these people felt good to me. Finally people that I can relate too, this is my home this is where I belong. I felt like I didn't have to be scared anymore, I didn't have to be sad or worried or feel left out and I didn't belong.

I found out what happened to my mom, she did die as soon as I came in yesterday night. Surprisingly I didn't cry or get into a tizzy. Because as weird as it sounds, I felt her, I feel my mom and even my dad's spirit right now. I touched my necklace with a smile.

"PAUL, hey what's up man" A guy shouted.

"Oh Leah I have someone I think you'd really like to meet" Paul said.

"Who" Suddenly the guy came even closer and I could finally recognize him, I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh…Seth, Seth I can't believe I didn't notice that before"

He laughed "How are you, oh cousin of mine"

"OH MY GOSH you've gotten so handsome and you look so different" I laughed. I ran my fingers through his hair. He's changed so much. He has muscles and he's gotten so big and strong.

"You've gotten beautiful yourself, wait, who said you would be able to get boobs"

"Wow, I think I've should've seen that coming knowing you were so addicted to boobs when I was young. Remember that time when you baby sat me and you're girlfriend came over and I caught you staring at her boobs every time she said something" Paul, Seth, and I laughed at the same time.

"Yeah well I guess me staring at her noobies was enough for her to marry me"

"No way you and Bree got married?"

"5 years ago and that's not all. We had our first born last year"

"I've got to see him"

"Sadly their out of town to visit grandma and grandpa and I won't see them until tomorrow. I'm just here to waste time"

"Urge like always"

"Tell me about it-"A voice as loud as thunder cut him off.

"TRESPASSERS! TRESPASSERS" a guy said running in from the forest.

I held onto Paul "What does he mean? Are there vampires here?" I asked. Panic starting to over wash me.

Seth was about to head into that directing but Paul pulled him back "Not without the pack" Then he howled and so did the rest of the men and women.

"PAUL" I hollered and held me close "Look, find Emily she'll know what to do" He left but I pulled him back.

"What's happening?"

He didn't answer until someone came up to him. It was Embry "Come on man"

"I'm coming" He said. People were running around everywhere and some women were looking for their children. But my attention was focused plainly on Paul.

"I promise I'll be back" he kissed me hard on the lips and ran with Embry towards the woods.

I called after him and tried to run after but I fell. Suddenly I felt hands pull me up. It was Kim, Clair and Emily.

"We have to leave"

"But Paul-"They cut me off.

'Paul will be find he's one of the best wolfs in the pack" Emily said.

"Trust me Leah; they're going to be find"

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT PAUL" I pushed them off me and ran towards the forests.

"LEAH NO" Clair yelled after me.

Screw this; I didn't come all this way to have another important in my life die. If they won't tell me what's going on I'm just going to have to find out for myself. Wants I got into the forest I could smell the blood seeping out of my shoulders as thorns tore through my dress and skin.

"LEAH" I heard people shouting after me. I was angry, enraged if something bad was happening to Paul. I've never been this angry before. I felt tremors run down my spine and I felt my body just shake. I screamed as I ran towards the heat I felt on my legs and arms and suddenly. I found myself running on four legs, instead of two…

* * *

**I love you guys….And I told you it would be awesome sooo now I need you guys to do what?**

**Oh yeah that's right… Stay tuned for the next chapter which may or may not be uploaded tonight but for sure tommorrow:)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. I AM strong

**Paul**

Something wasn't right I could feel it, not just about this intruder but back at the bonfire with Leah, It killed me to leave her but I had to do what I had to do to protect her, Whether it was leaving her there or not.

_I GOT HER, FULL SPEED AHEAD TO THE RIGHT- Seth hollered._

_STAY THERE ON THEIR TAIL AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK-UP- Corin yelled back._

_OH SHIT I SEE THEM! THESE SOME SLICK VAMPIRES, PAUL THEIR HEADING BACK TO THE BEACH, TURN I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU-Jake said._

I obeyed hoping that Emily found Leah and took her to the Cullen's like the plan was in the first place.

**Leah**

I panicked, what the heck was happening. I looked down and I didn't see my feet anymore, just paws. OH MY GOSH PAWS!

I tried to yell for help but all that was coming out was howls and I made a mistake and bumped into a tree to find three Vampire looking people with bloodshot red eyes looking at me in thirst.

The middle one with fiery red hair smiled at me and licked her lips "So you're Leah, Demetri was right, you are a little beautiful thing" her laugh was taunting. I felt myself lowering down and suddenly I was on two feet again, but there was just one problem. I was naked.

I quickly covered myself up with my hands and bent down to run. But the bitch got in front of me and I forgot how fast Vampires actually are.

She grabbed me by the neck and through me down to the floor. Blood seeped out my lip. Shit I was screwed. I tried to think back as a wolf, so I could just run, run as fast as I could out of here.

"PAUL" I tried to call but nothing but blood came out.

The woman lunged and straddled me down the floor "Bitch you got us coming all the way out here looking for you" She slapped me across the face so hard, I felt like something on my flesh cracked and I screamed in agony.

"PLEASE" I tried to scream over her words.

She just laughed "James you ready for her"

A guy with blonde hair bent down and smiled at me "Oh hell yeah, I'm definitely getting my cut. She's a fine piece of ass" He pulled my hair back and bit my cheek lustfully without venom. "Get ready for a interesting feeling" She said. He pushed the girl off me and as I tried to run away he scratched my back and yelled.

He pulled my legs easily towards him and I tried to protest "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

But my begs and pleases only made James laugh harder. I heard him unbuckle and unzip his pants with sent me more into panic mode.

"SOMEONE HELP ME" My screams became horse and as soon as I felt that cold tickle enter my hole, a growl came from the back. James looked back quickly hopped off me.

"Who are you" He yelled at the magnificent wolf ahead. The wolf followed by a red and black wolf coming up behind him. The gray wolf lunged for the guy whose name appeared to be James. James was no match for the wolf.

He grabbed his shoulder with those razor sharp teeth and bit off his whole arm. I screamed at the ugly site. I was so scared and not to mention naked. My mind screamed RUN! And that's exactly what I did. I didn't know where I was running too I was just running to somewhere safe.

I looked back and I saw that red haired girl following and I sprinted even farther I looked ahead and BAM! I came in contact so hard with a tree branch, I lost consciousness but not before I could hear the whole of a sweet wolf coming to my rescue.

"It's been hours" I heard a worried voice.

"She'll be fine Paul. She doesn't have any clothes but I did pack some clothes for her on the trip."

I heard a knock at a door which made my head pound even more. "As soon as she wakes up we must leave"

I moaned and I felt a cold rag on my head. "Will be outside Paul" I heard Emily's distant voice and the door close behind her.

"Leah…Leah please tell me you're okay"

My head was pounding so hard a tear escaped my eye "Oh Leah" He got on the bed with me and thank god he had a shirt on.

He kissed my temple and held my hand. That's when I opened my eyes to notice I had some clothes on too thank god again.

"My head-it-"

"Hurts I know just relax"

"Paul" I said and suddenly tears blurred my vision.

"It's okay…I know, I got him and the girl too"

"You were the gray one" I murmured already knowing the answer.

"I told you I'd always be there to protect you and I'm still here. Listen, Leah I know you're in a lot of pain right now but we have to leave"

As soon as he said that I tried to get up out of bed but my head was in so much pain my legs failed me and I almost feel to the floor if it wasn't for those big strong arms to catch me.

"Okay now I know you can't walk" He said. He put my arm around his shoulder and picked me up bridle style and sat on the edge of the bed with me on his lap.

"How long have I been out" I asked with my eyes shut.

"5 hours"

"Where we are going?"

He sighed "I never thought I said this but we're going to the Cullen clan. Now don't be alert when I say their full of vampires" My eyes shot opened and Paul noticed.

"But we can trust them"

I moaned at the pain in my head again "Didn't you say that about Demetri"

He sighed again "I know, but you're going to have to trust me on this one. There the main power source that led me to you"

"How so?"

"One of their daughters has the power to see into the future and sometimes the past"

I didn't say anything. I felt myself being moved and Paul lifting me up off the bed.

"From now on Leah, I'll process I'll never let you out of my sight again, no matter what" I felt his kiss softly on my lips which woke me up instantly.

He placed me on the counter and I watched as he took a Advil out, grabbed a bottle of water and handed it over to me. I took the pill and gulped it down. "Oh my gosh" I said after minutes passed my. Pain was slowly subsiding…it wasn't gone but it was so much better. I touched my head and I felt a big huge not and a white bandage covering it.

Paul dropped his hand on each side of thighs and looked at me "Do you think you can walk?"

I smiled "Absolutely not"

He beamed "I knew you would say something like that"

"Paul, Leah we've got to go. Everything's pact, food, and everything. It's a 2 hour drive so let's go." Suddenly I noticed the outfit I was in, a white and Beige tank, blue jean shorts, and black flats. I was still wearing my necklace. I grabbed it and smiled.

"Whenever you're away I always look at this" He smiled.

"I'm glad I got it then" He said picking me up gently and placing my feet gently on the floor. I held his hand and he squeezed it reassuring me that he had me. I walked outside the house and blocked the lights from the car out my face. "Okay that hurts" Paul grabbed my hand again and led me down the stairs.

30 minutes passed by which caused me more time to think about what happened yesterday night. It was still dark outside but why wouldn't it be sense it was 4 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't see the mountains nor see, Just trees and more trees.

I phased into a wolf, I almost got raped, I went after Paul…I phased into a wolf, I phased into a wolf, I phased into a FREAKING WOLF!

"Paul" I said.

He continued to look out the window "Paul" I said again and he looked back at me.

"Yes? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Last night…when I went after you…I…I phased. I don't know how it happened but it did. All I remember is just being so angry that someone could have been hurting you. I don't know right now, I just. I'm still a little shaken from, James"

"Come here" He said unbuckling my seat belt and I moved closer to him. Emily and Sam were to busy to notice because of their deep conversation. He held on his lap and snuggled his nose on my neck and gently kissed it. I giggled at the weird sensation, and I felt him smile.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you but you'll end up finding out anyway. That red head got away, and we think she's with Demetri. The Cullen house is not far from us as you think but you're scent probably could have attracted them"

"Of course, some of my clothes are still left there; the vampires sniffed them out, as I heard vampires have very strong senses so it's easy they could have found me on the beach"

"Right, Sam says the Cullen's smelled them around their area. Sense you're not there, of course they headed our way, possibly because of your scent. You see, it's a long story but let's just say for now. The Cullen's is when everyone trusted each other but, it wasn't until Aro and his stupid posy came along and fucked everything up. I hate them for turning Demetri into the monster he is today. That day before you left, I saw him looking at you with suspicion in his eyes like he was trying to figure something out…we had to evacuate the woods because there were rumors that there was going to be a big fight between high vampires and the Cullen clan. I remember my dad going off with the Pack to help the Cullen Clans out. My mother had the power to see anything she meditated on. She looked after my dad to make sure he was safe and I saw you. I have no idea why you were there but you were standing next to your dad. Aro whispered something into Demetri's ear. He looked terrified and one of the Cullen's Carlisle screamed 'No' but it was too late. A girl with fiery red air did something that froze every single person on the battlefield. 'Take the girl and I'll spare you're life' was the last thing I heard before my mom passed out, which was a very normal thing for after having such a strong vision"

Wow…Didn't see that coming. I didn't know what to say or how to feel. "The Cullen's are going to help us. I'll think you'll love Edwards and Bella's daughter, Nessie. After all she is Jake's imprint"

I shot my eyes at him "A Vampire and A werewolf together?"

"You're a little late to be shocked" He laughed "That suspicion was solved years ago"

I have no idea why but what he said hurt a little bit. I had been missing for 9 years and I wouldn't know what was happening how it happened. I felt, for a seconds, old or like old news trapped in a briefcase if that made any sense.

Paul brought my chin up "I didn't mean to offend you"

"I'm not offended" I said brushing myself off his lap and putting my seatbelt on. I totally lied. I felt offended there was no doubt, but most of all I was embarrassed and I felt bad.

"_YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING" Aro shouted as the memory got deeper._

_Alec was on top of me thrusting slow for me to adjust, while I cried and pleaded for him to stop "Not yet baby I'm almost there" I closed my eyes and continued to cry "Look at me" He said. "LOOK AT ME"_

_Memory goes deeper with Demetri in my room on the edge of my bed. I was so tried I couldn't even see straight "Listen, I know you think like there might be a way out, but there isn't, you belong here and you're staying. There's no escape"_

_There's no escape_

_There's no escape_

_There's no escape_

Those words taunted me the rest of the trip. As much as I screamed to myself for them to go away they kept on repeating it's self. I felt like I was going crazy, like I was in a battle with myself. I was going crazy. I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry I said trying to convince myself. But it was no use, this emotional pain was to unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore. Alec…Demetri…Aro were all ringing through my head, haunting me, taunting me, hurting me. I CAN'T TAKE IT! I couldn't do this anymore. The only way for Aro to stop this madness and stop with his evil plans to get me back, was for me to give in to what he wanted.

Tears strolled down my eyes and soft weeps came out as I tried my hardest to keep quiet in my little phase but I couldn't.

Emily heard first since Paul took a nap. "Leah honey, are you okay?" She whispered back to me.

Sam announced "We're here" as we were parked out of the biggest mansion I've ever seen in my life **(Cullen mansion on my profile)**

I tried to get out of my seatbelt but there was no use, I was tired mentally and physically "Help me" I say. Emily finally turns around and looks and me and gasps.

"Oh god" She unbuckled her seatbelt and gets out of the car.

Sam looks back and gives me a look of confusion "Leah? What Happened?"

Suddenly Paul wakes up "Leah? What's wrong with Leah?" Then he looks at me "Leah…What's wrong" He says with authority in his voice.

"Sam unpack the bags, Leah and me are going for a little walk"

"No, Emily please I'm so tired" I whisper. My eyes are stinging from new tears.

"Leah" Paul leans towards me.

"Paul not right now" I say back with just as much authority he had. His expression was now pained and he looked shock at my sudden outburst.

I gave away a sudden bliss inside me and allowed Emily to take my seat belt off. "Leah if this is about what I said before, listen I am truly sorry…just please don't be mad. Tell me what's wrong and I'll make it go away I promise" Paul said running over to my side of the car. Emily placed her hand on his chest. I didn't even look up at him.

"Paul just get the bags okay let me handle this" Paul hesitated and Sam interfered.

"Paul she'll be okay, now come help me with these bags" Paul left reluctantly and Emily brought my chin up.

"Leah" She said rubbing my cheek. "Honey what's wrong"

Suddenly all my emotions feel out, tears still formed and brushed there ways out "I'm not good Emily I'm ju-ust not, I've been beaten and ra-a-ped and I'm tired…I can-t c-a-atch a break I need so-m-m-eone to listen when I say…I'm just tired" I through myy arms up "I hate myself…I hate, hate, hate myself for everything it's my fault. I can't do this alone; I feel so… alone…No one's listening. His voice, their voice are still inside of my head telling me 'There's no escape'…and I'm starting to believe it. Help me, help myself before I crack"

"You are not going to crack you hear me Leah" Emily said. Her sudden rage made me jump back "You Are strong, God didn't put you on this earth for you to give up now. He allows certain things to happen to us to make us stronger. If he takes us then he takes us but in the end we come out with great victory. You have a long and beautiful life ahead of you, you're safe now and that's what matters. Don't you dare let those FUCKERS get inside your head do you hear me?" She brought my chin abruptly to her face "You are stronger than this Leah, you have all the tools you need, and all you have to do is fight. You think you're mom or dad wants to see you down like this. Sure it's okay cry for a minute, but after you're done crying, you get your ass back up again, you got that?"

I didn't answer and she shook me a little "You got that?"

I closed my eyes and took in a long shaky breath "Yeah"

"You are not alone, you have people who love you more than anything, and there is always a way out, do you understand? There's always an escape"

I nodded and she hugged me tight and I held onto her like I was holding on for dear life "You're going to make it Leah, you're strong just like you're mother. You are too young to be tired." She brushed my hair back and I held onto her "I love you Leah, don't let _them_ get inside your head, because you have the power to drive them away. Everything's going to be okay"

I cried into her shoulder. Suddenly my whole world changed from black and white to color. I felt happier and efficient. I noticed something, I was strong. Just like how I remember my mom being at a young age. I did have power, the power of wolfs and god had given me. It was just like I felt her spirit for a second telling me to 'Hold on'.

"Emily, Leah, we're ready" Sam called on the other side of the car.

"We're coming" Emily called. "Come on dear, let's go" She took my hand and led me out the car. She strapped her arms around my waist and used the other one to hold my hand. When we came around the corner Paul continued to give me those sad looks like he knew everything and just wanted to comfort me. But I don't think I wanted his comfort now. I needed Emily at the moment. She made me feel so much better and reminded me of the mothering figure.

When I looked up I felt my mouth dump all the way to the floor, In front of us stood a big family of goddess looking vampires. I've never seen a family like this, so glamorous and beautiful…and above all so freaking pale.

All of them just stood there, frozen, with smiles on their face. A women with auburn hair and topaz eyes followed by a blonde hair man walked up towards us. Sam and Paul smiled and walked up to them too. They gave man hugs towards Carlisle and little hugs towards the woman.

"Carlisle, Esme we would like you to meet Leah" Sam said pointing towards me. I squeezed Emily's hand as all attention was now to me. Basically most of my life living in Volturi I didn't trust vampires, But everyone claims I could trust the Cullen's. I guess I was just a little afraid to trust them, but Emily's words were still in my mind.

_You are strong_

_You are strong_

_You are strong_

I repeated the words over and over to point where I got oblivious to what was going on. I snapped myself back and I noticed the Cullen's coming towards me I back up a little but Emily held me back. "They're our friends Leah"

The middle one danced towards me. She had spiky black hair and very short. She reminded me of the 'pixie' type. The ones you see in those tinker bell shows when you were younger. I can't believe I remember.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said cheerfully. What the heck was she so happy about? She hands out her hand. I took it carefully.

Another one came out "How do you do? I'm jasper" Wow a guy with southern accent, didn't see that one coming. Another three walked up to me. They looked like a family of their own. There was a mother, a father, and I guess a daughter. Maybe this girl was the person Paul was talking about, Nessie.

Whatever it was the lady was looking down at me like I was a piece of crap. The man cleared is throat and gave a smile "Hi I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee…Nessie for short"

They didn't offer up any hands so I didn't bother to shake theirs. Nessie smiled at me "Hey, I hope you like it here. I think we're probably the only Vampires who allow and like werewolves" She laughed as if it was a joke.

Bella, the mother, grunted "And look where that's gotten us" and she turned away heading inside the house.

"Isabella swan don't you dare open that door" Esme snapped. Damn even I was a little scared at her sudden outburst.

Instantly a blonde haired woman came up to me followed by a man with brown curly short hair. "Hey Rosalie and this is Emmett. That boy over there is our son Mike"

Wow this family didn't look so pleased with me either. I looked over to the son and he gave me a dark smile with a wink. What the hell was that about?

Paul was the only one that noticed and I slightly heard a little growl escape him. Sam gave him a little tap to calm down and so he did.

"Why don't you come in and make yourselves at home" Esme said filling the awkward silence. Emily led me into the house and I was so amazed at how beautiful it all was.

The girl Alice stepped in front of Emily and I "Here I'll show the girls to their rooms, Come on" She ran up the huge.

"Now I hope you don't mind but the parents have a problem with girls and boys being in the same room unless their married. Sam and Emily you're room is right here" She pointed inside a big room next to a glass walkway. I just stared and looked at it.

This family must be rich as hell. How do you make all these freaking designs? I want a house like this one day. It was nothing like the Volturi. As big as this house was it was still nice and homey.

Emily gasped "Wow this is beautiful, I love the color"

Alice smiled "I knew you would. Which is exactly why I did you're room. High five girl" Emily did exactly that.

I yawned and shook myself. I forgot how tired I was. Alice laughed "Looks like someone needs their beauty sleep. Now I had a vision of you and Paul together that I can't really-"

"Whoa. Vision you said?" I said cutting her off.

She nodded with that smile still smacked on her face "That he was you're imprint. So I took the liberty and brought you're rooms together so you're right across from each other. I put you guys next to the pool. We walked over this walkway part of the house. I looked down and found that we were over the pool. We went down a flight of steps and there was towards doors just like she told me across from each other on the side of each door and Paul and I's name.

Well here you are she said opening my door. "You have a panic room" She announced. She went words the bathroom. When I walked in I gasped. "OH MY GOSH"

I had a Jacuzzi in my bathroom! I officially loved this house. I had a Jacuzzi, Bath tub, and a separate glass shower. The ones where glass is built around it and when you use it, in like ten seconds smoke surround it. Thank god my bedroom wasn't that decorative, which I loved. I don't think I could take another surprise for one day. Once Alice showed me the panic room and left to give me some time to myself, I shot down so hard on the bed with a smile on my face.

I stared at the ceiling for minutes and minutes, just time for myself. "I am strong" I said out loud.

Suddenly I felt myself dazing off…dazing off into the clouds, through the heavens, and off away into my imagination. My eyes were getting heavy and I before I went off into unconsciousness. Those words still stuck to me like glue. I AM strong.

**Please review...It mean so much:)**


	6. I'm In Trouble, Big Trouble Ya'll

**Paul**

Once I got my stuff situated I headed for Leah's room when the coast was clear, and nobody was in our hallway. I heard every word Leah said and it broke my heart to see her like that. No one could explain how I shared her pain. She was tired I could feel it, but then again Emily was right. She was strong.

I went out my door and I found Mike coming down with a tray of food in his hands. Urge, this guy is seriously getting on my nerves. He liked Leah which was so obvious, but she was mine, my imprint. He wasn't getting too far, I wasn't even worried. But that wasn't going to stop me from having my fun.

"Who's that for"

He gave me a fake smile "Not for you I know that much. It's for Leah I think she deserves a good meal. She didn't look good"

"Yeah well I was on that trip too, it be nice if you feed the rest of us" I laughed knowing that he was starting to buckle to my questions and what they were leading too.

"Look I have no anger towards you or wrong thoughts. Just give it to Leah and tell her it's from me" he shoved in my arms and I gave a little grunt. I forgot how strong vampires were.

He rolled his eyes and walked off "Diva" I snickered.

"I heard that" he called out before he closed the door of the now sunshine glass hallway.

What were on the tray were two mini pancakes, 4 sausages and scrambled eggs with orange juice. There was a note on the side of the plate. I sucked in my teeth.

I quietly opened Leah's bedroom door and closed the door behind me. I carried the tray to her bed, placed the tray on her night stand, and lay in bed with her. I didn't get under the covers because I was scared to wake her. I had on my plaid PJ pants and a gray shirt.

She still had her clothes on from this morning. She looked peaceful in her sleep, I had an urge to just comfort her and have all her worries be faded. I wiped a strand of hair away from her face and she stirred and suddenly those cute little eyelashes fluttered open and seconds later she gave me a weak smile and closed her eyes again.

"Hey" she said lowering her voice.

"Hi" I smiled "You should get some sleep just in case"

She yawned and looked at me closely "I'm not sleepy anymore"

I laughed "Well you know, a wolf and beautiful as yourself has to get her beauty sleep"

She laughed too and suddenly things went very serious "Can do something for me?"

"Anything"

She hesitated and licked her lips "Kiss me"

I chuckled and she did too "Once you go Paul, you never come back" I put my hand around her waist and moved her closer to me with my other arm propping me up. I kissed her slowly but passionately. She brought her small hand and caressed my cheek. When we pulled away she smiled.

"Thank you"

"It was my extreme pleasure" I teased. "Hey listen, I heard what you said yesterday and I just, look you probably don't want to talk about it but…I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. Leah I'll protect you with my life"

She smiled and looked down "I know…I know you're here. I just…needed to let that out you know. I mean I had just gotten back, we had that bonfire, I phased and-" she paused to search for the right words "I just wanted someone to know other than you, since you of course know everything basically"

I nodded "I understand"

She looked behind me with a smile on my face "Oh my gosh what is that? Is that for me?"

I looked behind and I forget the tray was still there. I sighed "Yeah, mike made it for you"

Suddenly her smile faded "Oh" she said like that was the most devastating news ever. I laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it…weird or dumb that I think maybe he has a thing for me?"

I laughed "Believe me he does, I know that look"

"And you're okay with that"

"Of course not, I mean girls are going to like me guys are going to like you I can't do anything about that. But I do know that you're my imprint and you can never break it. Our love in the future would be extremely hard to ever try to go with someone else"

She smiled "I'm not worried about him either, but I have to admit it would be fun to make you jealous"

"I have to admit, I saw that coming" I snuggled closer to her.

She hit my arm playfully. "Well can I eat, I'm hungry"

I brought the tray over to her between the middle of us. She took the little syrup packages from the tray and squirted it on her pancakes and sausages.

She offered me a cut piece of her pancake from her fork. I ate it of course "Thank you"

When she was done she gave out a big belch which caused us to laugh into hysterics. A knock came at our door and I panicked and fell to the floor. I forgot about the rules around here. No man and women in the same bed unless married.

"Paul" Leah whispered coming to me over the bed.

"No go back don't worry I'll be fine" I whispered back. She sucked in her teeth.

"I hear you guys" Emily yelled outside the door.

"Dang" We said in unison.

"Open the door" Emily snapped.

Leah got up followed by me and opened the door. Emily was amazed to see the scenery "Oh thank god, I know you two are imprints but…Let's just say, Leah, you just have to watch him" She pointed towards me.

I shrugged "What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes "Nothing…yet I'm sure of it. Leah the Cullen's are having a meeting in the living room and I think you want to hear this"

Leah flashed her hair towards me and back and Emily. "Okay, just give me a second. Do you have any extra clothes?"

"Right here" Behind Emily she handed Leah her outfit.

Once Leah was done brushing her teeth and hair, putting on her clothes she came out and I could have sworn I had a little 'erection' moment. I mean I know Leah was my imprint but nobody told me how the male dominance always wants a piece of their mate. I knew she wasn't ready so I never would speak of it since our little 'scene' at Emily's house. She had on tight shirts and one of those oversized sweaters. It was really uncomfortable but I couldn't help it. When you have the girls of your dreams things about them are irresistible.

"Well"

She laughed "Like what you see"

I hesitated but answered "Pretty much"

She walked out the door and I followed behind her. "Do you think there talking about my family?"

"Please that's the last thing they want to have even on their mind"

"Why do you say that?" she asked looking back.

"To be honest your parents weren't really that fond of the Cullen's but they did how you say, try to get along. All if was based on the fact that your parents were born in the time when Vampires and Werewolves were plain enemies"

She nodded "Well, that's kind of disappointing, Even though I don't remember my parents that much. I would think of my mom as glorious and nice at all costs"

"She was, but it's hard to be friends when you're born that way"

She shrugged "I guess"

When we reached the living room the Cullen's stood there ready for Leah as if they were waiting for her. Esme patted a seat next to her.

Leah looked at me and I nodded. She continued to look at me as if asking me telepathically to sit with her. I took her hand and we sat down on the couch next to Esme.

I placed my arm around her and rubbed her arm reassuring her that I was here with her. She smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it so tight I suppressed a little squeak.

Esme hesitated and looked at everyone, to me, then to Leah "Leah…We have to talk"

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. Not as a question of a 5 year old but as a question of curiosity for her safety.

Carlisle answered hesitantly as well "Yes…serious, serious trouble"

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	7. Making Love Is Easy With Your Soulmate

**Leah**

Oh god more bad news. I looked over to Emily for support and she gave me a motion with her hands that said: Just calm down.

Paul rubbed my hand and I tried to regain posture. _Oh god, please don't let it be bad news that will kill me…Please._

"So we got a call from one of Aro's workers, Jane. Do you know her?"

I shook my head up and down "Yes, yes I know her" My voice choked as I tried to get myself together. I tried to stay strong and suck in the tears, just like when someone hurts you're feelings and you don't want them to know.

"Well, it appears her brother, Alec, I recall is the one who…raped you" She said. Just by her saying that I had to take in a long breath, Paul murmur in my ear for only me and him to hear

"Are you okay?"

"He's sent his own people to search for you which were the three people you saw last night. Two were killed thanks to the pack but the other got away. Lucky for Alice and Edward they tracked down and we got is identity. Riley, Riley Sears. Do you know who he is"

As soon as she said that a quick memory rushed in.

_Alec laughed at me "Hey Riley, do you think this might be the one"_

_The guy at the end stood with a mean face "Why are you doing this she's just a-"_

_Alec cut him off "RILEY please we talked about this, don't ruin it for me"_

_Riley shook his head "You're sick you know that? I'm out…of everything"_

_Alec laughed "Please you know that mother you've been lying to for all these years. How she wants to see you and you're making up all these lies of why you can't see her. How would you feel if something happened to her"_

_Riley shuffled over to him and pinned him up against a wall "You mess with my mom. I will kill you"_

"_You think I care rather I do or live?" He laughed "Please we vampires are already dead…and we know only one place we're going" Riley released him reluctantly "I suggest you go outside and watch the door while I have my little fun I've been working for" Before Riley left he looked back at a drugged me and closed the door behind him._

That did it! Could they just get to the point, I felt like I was suffocating and I just wanted to slap her so she could just shut up! I might be strong but I didn't feel strong enough to get out the place I was right now. Or so I didn't think I was capable too.

"Well it's seems as much as that little memory of yours might appear that Riley is one of the good guys. Don't believe it, because he's not. That night when he was finished with you he made a deal with Demetri, One that involved the safety of his mother and family. Alec's next plan was to kill his mother anyway before he…well never mind, you get the point. Problem is Riley is a tracker and since he's seen where you were last night at the bonfire, what will happen is that he'll report where he found you, he already has your scent and he has your scent, it'll be easy for him to take you or in other words find you"

I closed my eyes ion frustration. Minutes went by and I felt Paul rubbed circles around my hand again. "Leah, it's going to be okay"

"I know… No matter what I know my parents are watching over me asking god to make a way, but have you ever just been in a place, where you just don't know what to do but just… live"

The Cullen's laugh "Of course, I mean look at us" Emmett boomed.

I got up "Excuse me"

"Lunch will be ready in a second" Esme yelled after me.

I walked off back to my room and I felt a presence behind me. I looked behind me and it was Nessie followed by Mike and Paul behind her glaring at each other "Hi" she said softly.

"Hey"

"I just wanted to let you know, I saw your future. Don't think I'm a stalker or anything. I was just as curious as you are" She smiled. "I can't tell you about it but I can tell you this…you've got a lot of blessings coming towards you and everything's going to be alright"

As weird as that sounds coming from a vampires mouth the only thing I could do is smile and give a simple "Thank you"

She laughed "well excuse me, it's time to text my Jakey, make sure is alright. See you later" and she ran right passed me. Paul came up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wow, what was that for"

"I just need you right now"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist "I'm here" We heard someone clear their throats and I looked behind to find mike with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well I never. Leah you're making a very big mistake in choosing that mongrel over me"

What the heck was this guy talking about? "Um I don't even know you, and second of all don't you ever call us a mongrel considering the fact that I'm a wolf too" Suddenly rage took over me and I felt my insides shake.

Mike gasped "Whatever, Urge…have a nice life" He said with his arms folded, head held high, and he stomped off.

I was still mad at that urge that PARASITE! Where was all this anger from. I mean I was getting so angry that every bone in my body shook as if I was hyperventilating. Paul jumped in front of me and put each one of his face on my face. "Leah, look at me, calm down…Leah just calm down"

His words sent calming waves through my body and I closed my eyes. What the heck was happening, why did I feel like this? Eventually I calmed down and I had heavy breathing. "What the heck just happened?"

Paul tensed down "You're having your first pre wolf symptoms. All of us have it around the time when we first phase. It'll go away I promise. It's just for now, try to be as patient as you can with others. You'll be surprised at how short tempered you'll be over the next few days probably weeks depending on how you cope with it."

"I feel terrible; I kind of don't know what just happen. I feel like something took over me, like…I felt the adrenaline"

He laughed "Welcome to the life of being a werewolf"

"Can we go outside" I said suddenly becoming very dizzy.

"You okay?" He said now worried.

"I need some air" I placed my hand on my head. I walked out the back towards the pool and passed it heading towards the front of the house. I walked across the street towards the woods.

"LEAH STOP IT"S NOT SAFE IN THE WOODS" Paul caught up to me. "Come on let's go in the pool or something"

"I have no idea how to swim" I said with my little headache started to go away.

"Well let's do something fun. Get your mind off stuff."

I smiled "Let's swim, but only if you teach me how" Suddenly I looked at Paul more likely. Those strong arms, sexy muscles showing around that tight muscle tee, and that beautiful face. I wanted him to touch me in any way he wanted too.

He noticed and he gave a smirk "What?"

"Oh nothing, Meet me in my room 15 minutes after dinner"

He smiled "Okay, but let me give you some advice" He came down lower to my ear and whispered seductively. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into" I could feel his smile on my neck and it turned me on ten times more than he did the first time. He walked off towards the house and when we went our opposite ways on different shortcuts through the house. He called out "Just control your thoughts at dinner time"

**Paul**

Leah was already finished with her food as soon as she got it. She excused herself at the table faking a headache. Thank god that Edward guy could only think peoples thoughts unless he meditated on them. Knowing him his mind was only on Nessie's mind towards Jake.

I was excited of why Leah wanted me to come in her room. I put my plate in the dishwasher and ran upstairs but of course adding a yell from Sam "Paul are you okay?"

I smirked "Just fine" and I ran and ran until I came to the door outside the hallway leading to our doors. I smiled and shook my hands together. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked slowly towards Leah's door looking at my reflection in the glass making sure I didn't have any food on my shirt or around my mouth.

I knocked on the door softly and she opened it slowly making sure it was me. But when she opened it all I saw was her bra and undies. My wolf instincts were taking in the picture slowly and shockingly. I went into a daze and she laughed. "I think you like what you see"

I nodded. She rolled her eyes and brought my neck close to her and planted a kiss on my lips. I felt her smooth skin which set my whole body on fire. I closed the door behind us. She moved me to the bed but I pulled back at now how wrong I felt. She panicked "What? Did I hurt you?"

No…no she didn't hurt me….please it took about 45 vampires to hurt a guy like me. "No…I…I don't, I'm sorry" I said and left out the door just like that. I headed towards my room and shut my door. What heck was I doing? I probably might hurt her. No I can't do this, I love Leah, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want her to be my first and last. But this was all so quick.

No I don't care if this is quick, I want her and it looks like she wants me too…I'm going to make this the best first time she will ever have from me.

I smiled and headed back to her room. I opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked back with tears in her eyes. She had on a white robe covering herself up and she walked over to me. "Paul, I'm sorry…please I don't know what came over me, I just thought-"

I cut her off with a passionate kiss, and I took off her robe, she was taken by and kind off afraid at my sudden outbreak but she went along with it. I lifted her up and she straddled my waist placing another kiss on my lips. I placed us on the bed softly and rubbed my hands up and down her smooth sexy skin.

**Leah**

Paul absolutely worshipped my body and took off my panties and trailed butterfly kisses up to my naked breasts. He sucked on both and I bit down own my bottom lip hiding in my laugh. It felt so good and he made me feel like a queen. I brought his head up to my face and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled and moved his way down on my neck. I pulled down his boxers by using my feet. I smiled seductively at him and turned him over. My eyes went into shock at how 'big' he was. But it turned me on even more. I slowly moved down and gave him the best blow job he could ever have. He moaned in pleasure "Shit Leah…that feels so good"

"I'll make it feel even more better" I purred. I stroked his cock up and down until he turned me over and pinned me down. He brought his head down and kissed my neck. Slowly he entered me and I gasped at how hard he was. This wasn't my first time at all.

I smiled as he made his first thrust and went slowly letting me adjust to his size we moaned in unison "Leah you're so soft"

I moaned again in pleasure "Ohhhh myyyy gooodd…Fuck that feels so good"

Suddenly he went faster pounding into me, my hole was on fire. "Ohh" Paul said. I place my hand down and he brought my hand back up and pinned my arms above my head.

"Leahhh…Mmmm yes. Do you like that?" Paul whispered in my ear.

"Yes I fucking love that" as I felt my orgasm coming. I tightened myself around his cock and he grinned down at me. I felt an urge to scream but he kissed me to block it.

As soon as I felt ii Paul and I moaned I pulled my head back. He trailed butterfly kisses down to my area and licked up the cum from my clit. "Oh my gosh" He rubbed and gripped my hips.

He moved back up and gave me one last passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought his arms around the back my back up towards my shoulders, both of us panting at how much we were so in love in this moment. I felt wanted and so crazy about this guy. I loved Paul with all my heart and this has to be the best night I've ever had.

He placed his head on mine "That was amazing, Leah"

I smiled "I'm in love you Paul"

He shook his head with a grin "and I'm in love with you too Leah" He chuckled "Believe me"

**PLEASE REVIEW...I don't get that much to review...Is anybody even reading this story but 1 person:(**


	8. Did You Just Tell Me The P Word?

**Paul**

Yesterday night was…out of this world, crazy amazing, and mind blowing. I had no idea what came out of Leah. She was an animal, but literally she was. It was probably her wolf hormones, I don't know. But I know she loved me and would do anything for me, and she knew I would too.

The sheets covered my manhood and her whole body. She stirred in her sleep my way and I smiled at that beautiful face. Her body was so…irresistible which is why I aimed at her breasts first. I laughed to myself at how I was such like my dad, but he was right though. My first time would be just as crazy as this moment. But I loved it. I loved everything about Leah, I was in love with her, she was now and officially my everything.

The sun reflected off our tan skin and white bed sheets. She yawned and as soon as she opened those pretty coffee brown eyes she smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning"

I laughed "Good Morning. Mrs. Clearwater"

She blushed and hid herself under the pillow. I took it away from her face and laid on top of her. She spread her legs apart around my waist and bit down on her bottom lip "You know ever since we were kids, I've adored that blush and it would be a crime to me to hide it"

She laughed "I hate my blush"

"I think it's beautiful like you" I kissed her softly on the lips and she wrapped her arms around me.

Suddenly the timer on the right hand side of the bed on the night stand went off and we both panicked. "Alice will be here in 5 minutes"

"Shoot" I popped up off the bed and gathered all my clothes. Leah grabbed her white robe and shook her hair. Before I left and called after me.

"Paul"

I turned around. She waited by the door with nothing to say "I know…I don't want this moment to end. I promise whatever they have planned today will be together" I brought her chin to me. I didn't want this moment to be over. I wanted to stay and have her body next to me. "Last night was amazing, Leah. I love you with all my heart, don't be sad"

"I'm not but…"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her body next to me one last time and kissed her with all I had and I pulled away and left as soon as I heard creeping on the last staircase heading to our hallway. I ran to my room and closed the door quickly pulling up my underwear and jumping in the bed throwing the covers over me.

I felt empty. My mate wasn't here, where I needed her. That's when I knew I loved Leah… I sighed with a smile thinking of our night last night. What happened? I'll tell you what happened.

Last night I made mad passionate love with the women of my dreams and my lover forever.

**Leah**

Oh my gosh did last night really happen? I licked my lips. Paul was so good and I loved him so much. Not just love but I was crazy about him. So this is what it feels like to be loved. At first you would think was I ready to take on such a sudden thing when I had just been telling stories of my past of that night with Alec, but I was. I didn't care about Alec or my past anymore. I was crazy in love with Paul and I knew he would keep me safe, worries about what Esme said didn't bother me anymore. My parents were watching over me and I don't how to explain it but right now is such a crazy moment for me…and I love it. I can't believe things are starting to change.

I smiled looking up to the ceiling until I heard Alice come through my door with a big smile on her face. Trying to act sleep I pretended like I had just awakened and I yawned smiling at her.

"Goodmorning Alice" I smiled at her trying my hardest not to laugh. She closed the door behind her with a suspicious smile on her face and her tongue popping out on the side of her mouth.

"Oh I know that look" She laughed "Paul and you did it last night for the first time didn't you" She asked folding her arms.

I got out of bed and headed towards the shower "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yeah okay act dumb now but Alice always get's the answers. When you come out the shower all your clothes will be laying out for you on the bed. Today we're going shopping for you. It's you're last pair of clothes and I won't stand for anyone in this house to wear the same things. After shopping comes Lunch…you know to get to know ourselves better. Oh I'll be here when you come out. I'm doing your hair and make-up" She said clapping her hands cheerfully.

I don't know why it tempted me to go over there and jump and clap with her but I did. Then she stopped jumping "Your sex night is really all over your face girl" She turned me around and patted my butt and I shrieked a little and laughed.

"Hurry up" was what she said and headed out the door.

I sung a song in the shower I just made up at the top of my head. I was so happy. I just wanted to see Paul already. I came out the shower with my very wet silky black her shimmering everywhere. I looked at my clothes on the bed just like alice had said they'd be located. I brought the pair up and I smiled at them. They were so cute. I'm actually glad we're going shopping today. I can't wait for Paul to see me in all the clothes he wanted me to try on. I laughed at how naughty I was being but I couldn't help it. I was in love and it feels so good. I don't think I've been this happy in a while.

I put on my clothes and stirred myself in the mirror. I looked so cute. I was wearing a dark pink spandex that showed the bottom of my stomach including my belly button, tight blue jeans, black heel boots, and really cool accessories Alice hooked me up with.

When Alice was finishing up she couldn't help but ask "So how did it feel?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore "Like nothing I've ever experienced. The way he held me, the way he worshipped me and made me feel like a queen. I love him so much"

She laughed "Sounds like you do"

"You're first time with jasper feel like"

She thought for a second and seconds later she had a devilish grin on her face "Honey I was crazy back in those days"

I smiled and looked up at her "Really"

"Yes, our first time we did it was in a car and he had bought one of those whips. Honey he tore my up everywhere and I tore his butt up for round too" We both laughed for minutes.

"Wow, that's strangely almost made my day"

"I'm telling you though. When you guys get married you try it"

I smiled at her "I'll remember that"

Paul and I had so many bags in our hands but that didn't stop us from talking and falling even so much more in love with each other. "I'm so hungry"

He laughed "Me too, but for something totally different" I blushed.

"You need to calm down we're in a mall" he laughed again.

"Hey guys that's enough shopping for the day let's head for the cars" Alice announced. As soon as she said that I had a weird nauseous feeling. I dropped the bags and headed for the trash can and puked it up. Paul, Rosalie, and Alice ran over to me.

"Are you okay" Paul asked. He touched my forehead. "It's probably you're body reacting to the beginning of your wolf"

"No…No it's not that it's in my stomach" I panted hunching over grabbing my stomach. I puked up again and I earned stares from people walking around us.

"Sam" Alice and Rosalie's cold hands touched my forehead which sort of relaxed me since my body was on fire! Emily came across the corner and ran over when she saw me. Sam drew back my hair out of my face and looked in my eyes "No…it's not her body reaction to her change"

"How do you know" Paul asked.

"When the human form goes through the wolf change usually their eyes leave a certain shape and color the minute they first phase. Everything the same, there's something else wrong"

"Maybe she's just sick from that pizza we had"

It probably was. I had 2 helpings of cheese pizza, maybe it was just gas, but does gas come out of your mouth or you're in rear in? Last time I checked it was your rear in. Something else was wrong. I started feel myself nobody temperature increase and that's when I puked again but this time I saw what I was puking up.

Blood…and my whole world went black.

I awoke to the sounds of beeping noises. My vision was clouded with white light and I squinted my eyes away from it. I sensed a presences in the room and when my eyes adjusted and I turned to the feeling on my right and I saw Paul smiled at me with tears in his eyes.

My mind wonders "Paul? Honey what's-" My voice cracked a little bit and I cleared my throat. "What's wrong why are you crying"

"Tears of joy…but yet again a little tear of fear"

"Leah" Carlisle said suddenly coming in the picture "You were out were out for two days"

"What…no that's impossible. Just about a few minutes ago I was at the mall, I got sick from that cheesy pizza" I asked with curiosity. I kept hearing that beeping noise. "What the hell is that?"

"Leah, you phased two days before you had sex with Paul and I correct"

I looked over at him and he nodded, I shot my eyes back to Carlisle "What does that mean?"

"It means that when you first phase you're female dominates start kicking and you're hormones start to go a little crazy, Which explains why you were so…horny I guess you could say… you felt towards your mate."

"Leah I don't care what he's talking about yesterday was not a mistake, it was the best thing that's ever happened to us and I don't regret anything"

I smiled up at him "You mean that?" He smiled back.

"That's not the point" Carlisle pushed.

"Then what is the point why am I in here, I feel like I'm closed in at a hospital"

"You through up blood at the mall, Leah because you. Are. Pregnant" He said.

**Review PLease Please Please Review Review Review...DOn't just add me as your favorite author REVIEW...or no chapter**


	9. Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna MARRY YOU

**This chapter is dedicated to MARRY YOU by Bruno Mars *fanning myself* whoaa things that guy does to me haha:)**

**Leah**

Did he just say 'Pregnant'? No this can't be right…I can't be pregnant! I just had sex one time and that was it. It had to be something else. Paul stared at me like this was all his fault and Carlisle continued "Don't worry about this Leah, you should be happy, on top of if Alice managed some good news on your little coma. Demetri thinks you went south of Washington. Towards California for some strange reason, we were managed to get Edward to focus on their final decision and that's where their headed. They'll be out of our worries for a while, we hope. We just need to be careful and whatever happens block your thoughts wherever you go"

A wave of relief washed me but I that still didn't stop me from having another worry…and that was about this baby that I was suppose to be having "Now Leah keep in mind. This pregnancy won't last long. No werewolf has ever had their baby out in 9 months. The maximum month ever recorded was four. Which means this baby could come in at least two months at your age"

"I'm 23? That's…that's young"

Carlisle laughed "It's young, but women stop growing at age 18. You're fully developed to have a nice healthy baby"

Oh my gosh, I just couldn't believe my ears right now…Paul got up and brushed his hair on top of his head. Carlisle took my hand "Look Leah, this is nothing to be ashamed about, you're 23, you're not a teenager thank god. But even though I barely know you I support you all the way with this, both of you. You're going to be great and don't let this disappoint you. Babies are a gift from god and there is a reason and a special purpose that you're pregnant. So just be thankful."

"I'm not disappointed. I regret nothing but I should have been more careful" A tear slipped my eye and y squeezed my mouth to keep from crying out loud. I wiped a tear away from my eye. Carlisle squeezed my hand "I'll give you guys some time" and with that he walked out the door.

Paul and I didn't say anything for minutes. Finally I broke the silence, I knew how this was going to go "I understand Paul, if this isn't what you want. I'll take care of the baby as soon as she's born I'll have Sam and Emily help me find a place out where the Seth might be and I'll stay with him. I'm so sorry this happened"

He turned around with hurt written all over his face "I cannot believe what you just said. No I won't believe it" He shook his head "You think that that's what I want?"

I shook my head questionably and sat up in my hospital bed "Isn't that how these things work. I mean no offense, but no matter how in love a couple is in love when it comes to…a ba-ab-y" Those words sounded so impossible in my mouth "The guy kind of drifts-"

Paul cut me off in anger 'Don't you dare say that! Or even finish that sentence. Leah I love you so much with all my heart. That night was the most amazing night I had in all my years of living. I can't you believe I wouldn't want to meet out baby, take care of our baby…see our baby grow up…and maybe on the way make more" He had tears in his eyes. He was hurt, and I did that "I love you…BOTH OF YOU" he yelled. He ran his hands through his hair. "I just can't believe you would even have the nerve to think that…you know what, if that's the kind of man you think I am then forget about it"

This time I cried "No Paul…I'm sorry I just thought-" Before he left out the door he looked back.

"Thought what?"

I couldn't answer anything but "Please don't leave like this let me explain…I-I jus-t s-c-aaa-rred" My eyes were boiling and I was almost out of bed if it wasn't for this dang wires and things hooked up me "Don't go" was the last thing I said.

"You remember that night at the ocean. I held you and told you I loved you…I meant it. I guess yours doesn't say that much about me" And with that he left.

**Emily**

I felt bad for my girl. It's exciting to have a baby but when your guy storms out the hospital pissed let's just say that's not a good sign. Alice and I walked to her room with our heels clicking in the awkward silence.

We walked in and we noticed the rush of Leah's blood and her heart monitor rising. Rosalie came in behind us whom we knew but we didn't feel like talking at the moment. My worries were just on Leah. I ran over to her and dropped my tote bag on the floor. She was balling eyed crying.

I sat on the bed softly and comforted her. She held on tight to my blouse and I wiped her hair back "Shh…it's okay"

"No…No I wish people would stop saying that no it's not"

"Yes it is Leah"

"NO IT ISN'T…I JUST LOST THE MAN OF MY DREAMS AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! EMILY I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME…and when I told him that he was so hurt, Emily he was so hurt you should have seen his face"

I laughed…I remember the days when I had my daughter Rebecca and she went through the same thing. "You know you young ones are something else. Paul is crazy about you why would you even think that"

"I don't know, it's just that I hear the girls at the Volturi talk about how their reproduction cells somehow took place and there were pregnant, they talked about how their men were leaving them and I though that's how it was going to be with me" She looked up at me and I gave a sad expression trying my best to suppress a laugh. Young couples are hilarious.

"Paul is crazy about you, he's not going here. Watch as soon as you get home he'll be at your knees."

"How you know?"

I shrugged "I just know"

She held me even tighter "I hope that's the case. I pray to god that happens"

"I'm just excited to see that baby" I patted her stomach "Carlisle says the baby will-"

"Probably come out in two months I know…I'm scared Emily"

I hugged her and rubbed her back "Don't be scared, never be scared, we're strong remember. I remember when I had my first"

She sat up with curiosity "You have children"

I nodded "One boy one girl, I haven't told you that I did but I do because well" I held back tears "My son died in battle 5 years ago and my daughter hasn't talk to me sense. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault. I wasn't there for her that much when she was younger because of work. We were struggling to take care of the bills and she needed me to be there for her as the mommy role and I didn't give her that"

"Rebecca and Sam Jr. were their names" Leah said dumbly "Oh my gosh I remember them when I came over to visit. Sam was always playing video games I never saw him that much but, Rebecca and I were kind of close in our little way since we were always fighting over dolls" Leah laughed.

I laughed "Tell me about it. She takes after me when I was young I tell you that. But I'd get her attitude straight in a flash. But…" I trailed off and a tear escaped my eye "It's my fault…I should have been there for her and for years now, no calls, I don't even know where she is."

Leah wiped my tear away from my eye "Emily, it's not your fault. You had to do what you had to do to support your family"

I laughed "I think we both have issues of our own we need to fix"

Leah sighed "Tell me about it"

**Leah**

Hours later I was discharged from the hospital so eager to make things right with Paul. I just wanted him to forgive me. I basically ran inside the back door which was way easier to get to our hallway. I ran down the hallway and banged on his door. "Paul" I banged again.

"Paul please I know your in their please just let me explain" I banged again. Suddenly tears formed in my eyes "PAUL" I exclaimed. Finally after minutes Paul opened the door and his shirt was off. I still can't believe how ripped he is. I got out of my reverie by shaking my head.

"Paul, Just listen. I am so…SO sorry for hurting you like that. I just saw how people at Volturi sometimes treated their women as soon as they discovered a pregnancy. I was scared when Carlisle told us that I was pregnant. Truth is, I know you would never do that to me; I was just so caught up in my thoughts and emotions. I threw up blood and…" I sighed "I'm pregnant. I'm scared…I'm just scared" I lifted my arms "I don't want you to leave, I don't want to leave you, I have no idea what I was thinking and I am so sorry." Tears formed out of my eyes "I just…want us to stay…stay here with me, you, and the baby. I want you in my life forever"

He folded his arms while I just cried "Please don't tell me your still mad at me…Please I just want that memory out of my head. A fresh new start of today"

He pulled me closer to him and lifted my chin "How can I stay mad at that face" He sighed "The things you do to me Leah Clearwater. Who I hope one day to make Mrs. Leah Uley, I love you okay, I want to have a family with you. But first I have to marry you to make it right"

I smiled and yelled tears of joy "We're soul mates anyway. We could do anything"

"Before we left that night to come here, I ran to my dad's house to warn them about the situation. He was there that night and I really had wanted you to meet him. He's a lonely old guy but he's one of the best men you'll ever meet. I miss my mother a lot but she's up and heaven probably baking cakes for your mom" I paused and giggled "But I told him about you before the bonfire and he gave me…mom's ring. In her will she wanted me to have it when I found _her_. And I believe that I've met _her_ with all my heart" He got down on one knee and I gasped.

"Ohmigosh"

"Leah Clearwater, I love you with all my heart" He had a tear escape his eye. "And I promise to love you for every second of every moment of everyday" I wiped his tear away from his eye "I promise to be your guide, rock, and protect you and our baby with my life…and above all worship at your feet. Will you do me the extreme pleasure in becoming my wife forever?"

I wiped a tear away from my face and jumped "Of course" He gasped a sigh of relief and picked me up and spin me around like this was the greatest day of his life. It was for both of us.

Mrs. Leah Uley…I like it. Just think the guy I met with ever since I was a child, the guy I played with in the forest, the guy that had been searching for me constantly noon-stop all day was marrying me. I loved him with all my heart. I just didn't believe any of this right now. I was having a baby and getting married with the man of my dreams

I think…I think this has got to be greatest day of my life. It felt good to have Paul's Big strong arms around me. We laughed and smiled at each other while he still had me picked up. My feet were just dangling above the floor. I kissed him on the lips and he held me tighter like his life dependent on it.

I hugged him tighter and never wanted to let him go.

This is where my heart is…this is where my heart belonged, with Paul…this is my home right here.

And I'm not letting it go no matter what.

**YAYYY we got our chapter done…*Happy dance* now all we need is our reviews. Good job guys let's keep the reviews and updates coming!**

**P.s if you're new to this story please review so i can see who else is reading i'm so excited for this chapter**


	10. The baby's are here: Part 1

**Leah**

Today was the biggest day of my life. Emily came and ran in and gasped. "Look at you, you're stunning"

I looked at myself in the mirror as Rosalie and Alice were don't helping me with my wedding dress "Paul's going to die"

Suddenly Sam peeked in the door "Oh my gosh. You're dad would flip" I laughed "Your mom on the other hand" He paused and kissed my head "Would be so proud"

I smiled and touched my crescent moon "I know, I feel them"

"Oh there here alright" Emily put a finishing touch flower in my hair and smiled gracefully at me "They never left"

I looked down at my belly, I was getting really big. It's been 4 weeks since Paul proposed and my stomach was already the since of a basketball. Carlisle said it was normal for a wolf. This baby could be here next month if he wanted too. I was so eager to meet him. Just looking over the days when I was scared, but there's no need to be. Sam and Emily are like my 2nd gen parents and today I'm marrying the love of my life with my baby still inside me. I rubbed my belly with a smile and before I walked out towards the beach. I looked at the beautiful blue sky and the blazing sun.

"Time to marry papa today"

I walked down the aisle to the sound of the beautiful music. It wasn't you're regular music. It was a song Alice and I fell in love with titled "Ave Maria". A genuine classic they say. And as I looked at my prince down waiting for me at the aisle that's all that mattered,My dress **(Which is on my profile lol go check it real quick) **Fluttered behind me. My legs were exposed in the font but everything fluttered in the back. I felt the grainy sand underneath my feet and smiled at how warm and comfortable it was. Paul gave me a goofy smile like this was the happiest day of his life, it was because I could feel it, and sense it. This was the happiest day of both of our lives.

We held each other's hand and he mouthed 'I love you' a tear escaped my eye as the minister began "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here to join this man Paul Uley and Leah Clearwater in holy matrimony…"

…._a month later_

Paul unpacked the last box for our new house. The Cullen's were to nice to get this house built. Technically I owe Alice so much. I fell in love with our house the day after they showed me the model as soon as I got my wedding dress. **(House on Profile) **I sat down on my nice comfy couch and rubbed my stomach. I had to say I was officially huge and my hormones were so out of this world crazy.

Paul came over and sat next to me and put his hand over mine. "It's just a matter of time"

I smiled "I can't wait to meet whatever it is in there" Paul laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the gender yet" He asked with a sigh. He really wanted to know you could tell, since he asked me every single day.

"No…I want it to be a surprise" I smoothed out everything on Paul's face and he smiled lovely at me.

He got closer and snuggled my nose "Why do I love you so much again?"

Paul helped me bring up my legs and place them on his lap and messaged my legs and I brought my head back "Oh my gosh, I have the best husband in the world" I looked back at him.

"What do you think he'll look like?"

"He? I think it's a she" I propped my arm up on the arm of the couch and lay my head on my hand.

"Daddy had a dream it was a boy" He argued.

"Well mommy is having a girl" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly the door flew opened and of course I already knew who it was. "HI" Nessie announced. Don't get me wrong Nessie's nice but that chick is C-R-A-Z-Y. She had a box in her hand and as he pushed it towards me. I set myself on the edge of the couch and winced at a cramp. I slowly opened it and gasped.

"OMG a snow globe…thanks girl" Paul helped me up and I gave Nessie a hug. She jumped and clapped her hands like she was fully expecting my happiness over her snow globe. "I knew you'd like it. Think of it as home present or whatever they call it when someone first moves in"

I laughed "Thank you Nessie. It really, means a lot"

"Well good. Anyway, Dinner starts in 10. Be there"

"We will" Paul answered with a smile.

Nessie waved goodbye and closed the door. Even thought this was our new house. For safety our house was built in the forest about 5 minutes away from the Cullen's and 2 minutes away from the ocean. It was built like a cabin but everything was beautiful.

"Are we really here?" I asked looking around. "Did this really happen? Are we married and having a baby?"

Paul smiled and came over to me "This is real…this is our destiny"

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's head over the Cullen's. I'm hungry and I'm sure my little guy is too" He stood down on my belly, pulled up my shirt, and kissed my stomach. I giggled, Paul was unbelievable sometimes. "Urge…I can't wait to see him. I don't care if he's a boy or a girl. Daddy loves them just the same"

I put my arms around me "Mommy doesn't care either" Suddenly I felt a jolt in my stomach. My hands shot to my stomach. Paul panicked.

"Leah? Are you okay?"

I felt a quenching pain and I hunched over "Oh My gosh what is that" Then I felt like something was splitting and I shot to the ground and screamed in agony.

Want time to go get Carlisle" Paul said at my side. "I DON'T KNOW BUT IT HURTS" I screamed at him. Our door flung open again and this time Emmett came through the door with Alice.

"Leah I had a vision"

"Is the baby coming?" I said through my clenched teeth"

"Not exactly" Emmett quickly picked me up.

"Hey be careful with my wife" Paul urged.

"Dude we're cool you're doing this now?" Emmett asked giving Paul a dirty look.

I screamed again and that's when everything flashed before my eyes. In seconds I was at the Cullen's house in Carlisle's lab. Something shifted and my body was on fire. This time I couldn't stop screaming the pain was unbearable.

"EMILY! PAUL!" I screamed. It was as if someone was seriously lighting me on fire.

Carlisle rushed in with Emmett, Sam, and Emily. Emily had cold ice. Emmett ripped off my pants. I looked at him in shock "What the heck are you guys doing to me" I moaned and twisted in discomfort.

"The baby's in distress. We have to be ready if he or she choses to come today" Carlisle said trying to calm me. WHAT! Did he just basically say the baby might be coming today? WHERE'S PAUL!

"Oh shit-" Emmett said looked down at my uterus as of it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

I leaned forward id desperation "What! What's happening?"

"The baby's coming right now. Alice strap place her down on the bed" Sam and Emily were at my side at an instant.

"This it kid" Sam smiled.

"I'll be here every step of the way"

"I don't get it. Where's Paul?" I said through my clenched teeth. I shut my eyes and wailed at the pain I now felt when Carlisle broke my water.

"I'm right here" I suddenly felt a new strong hand slip through mine like a warmth of my husband's big hands.

He kissed my neck and whispered softly in my ear "its okay just breath"

I could feel the sweat raining down my face. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts" Was all I could say.

A abrupt pain escaped my waist and this time I shouted. "HELP! LORD PLEASE GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME"

The pain was unbearable…I had no I deal what they were doing, or what was going around me. All I could manage and hear were my sobs

My quick heartbeat

My husband whispering in my ear

People screaming everywhere

And a baby crying…

A BABY CRYING?

**Uploading the next chapter today so stay tuned!**


	11. The baby's are here: Part 2

**Paul**

No way…was she really here? Our baby was really here. It was too early but I don't think I could have waited for another 3 or 4 more months. I slowly strolled over to the radiant warmer where Carlisle, Esme, and Alice had my baby held. _I won't cry _I promised…_Oh god she must be beautiful._ I opened the door and I heard a faint heartbeat.

Esme and Alice had their eyes already on me. They smiled and looked down at the small figure wrapped in a flower blanket. My heart sunk and I held it backing up. I looked at the others for reassurance and they laughed.

I pointed to her "Is that…Is that my baby?" Alice walked up to me with that big smile she always had.

"Of course it is…and she looks just like you"

I took in a big breath and walked back up to her. Oh…My…Gosh. She was beautiful. I didn't care if she wasn't a boy. Daddy loved her even more than he ever thought he would. You know of course when your loved one is pregnant you absolutely love the baby no matter what, but it's nothing like when you see your first born for that very moment.

A tear escaped my eye and I came to the side of her little pad bed. She had little patches attached to her. "What are those?" I asked suddenly paranoid at something could be hurting my daughter.

Carlisle came over and removed them. Suddenly the baby started crying and I felt a huge urge to comfort her **(Of course Leah and Paul's baby girl is on my profile).**

"What's wrong" I said with much authority in my voice. I wanted to pick her up and rock her but I brought my hands back. Esme patted my shoulder.

"Well…She's your daughter, you figure it out" Carlisle chuckled.

"I'll give you guys a minute. I'm going to go check on Leah"

I looked behind me as they shut the door on their way out. I carefully picked up my beautiful daughter for the first time. Wow, she was so small and didn't weigh anything over 9 pounds. I pulled the blanket off her mouth and I saw her face perfectly. She was so beautiful, had my looks, but her mom's nose and bone structure. Oh hell, she just had her mom's beauty.

She was crying still, I rocked her gently "What's wrong, beautiful" I held her closer to me and suddenly her screams became soft and shuddered. Her beautiful brown eyes were glued to mine and she snuggled up under my chin and made a cute little 'awe' noise.

"You look just like your mommy" I smiled. She grunted and her beautiful eyes were still stuck to mine.

"Leah's up…she wants to see her baby. She still doesn't know the gender so keep it plain" I looked at Emily and her goofy smiles as she saw the baby.

"Awe…Leah is going to flip. You guys did a great job, congratulations" She said as she took me through the door towards Leah. She waited behind the door and gave me thumbs up. She closed the door and when I turned around I saw Leah propped up on the pillow. She looked tired, but why wouldn't she after all that blood she lost, No matter what though she still looked pretty no matter what.

She smiled "Let me see…is it a boy or a girl?" I knelt down beside her and I put our baby in her hands.

She cried "Oh my-y-y gosh…she's so beautiful. Hi princess" Leah nuzzled her nose in the babies face. Our baby girl gave a cute small toothless smile and wiggled.

"What are we going to name her" I said getting on the bed with her.

"Marissa" She smiled.

"Baby Marissa…" Suddenly Rosalie came in running panic stricken.

"Are you guys ready to see baby number two?"

Leah and I both gasped "Baby number 2…what are you talking about I never saw a baby number two" I said.

Rosalie smiled "Are you kidding me? Remember when we pulled you out so you could see us wash off baby. Carlisle pulled out baby number two" She smiled and jumped up in down "Wait…He really didn't tell you?"

"Does Emily and Sam know?"

"They went to the infirmary as soon as Leah passed out" Oh yeah…that's right they did.

"Alice" I said under my breath. Something wasn't right. "Where is she?" I murmured under my breath.

"Relax…She didn't know about it either. Turns out baby number two is head strong. Like a real wolf which makes it harder to see."

"What do you mean" Leah asked.

"We vampires are against werewolf's sense the treaty. Our powers are developed only on us, which makes it harder to see werewolf's of any kind"

"Which means 'baby number two' took on Paul's dominant gene?"

"Exactly, would you like to see her?"

"Another girl" I said before everything went dark.

**Leah**

Once Paul woke up already to see his other daughter, he named her Maria. I loved them both. When I finally developed the strength to get out of bed we settled back into our, Alice had installed another baby crib, thank god.

We brought Marissa and Mia in their rooms, changed their diapers, gave them a fresh bath, put on their Pj's and put them to bed. I walked in the living room from making dinner and found myself being lifted off the floor. I laughed and clung to my husband's shoulders.

"Who'd ever thought…You and I…one year later, married with two beautiful newborn daughters. I don't think I would have wanted it any other way."

I laughed "Me neither. I mean finally I can just settle down and not have to worry about anything. It's you, me and the twins now" He smiled and held me by the waist.

"Who knows maybe in the future…you can give me a boy?"

I fake smiled "Don't make me cut you with this knife"

"Sorry love"

"MmHm… Go get the girl's formula ready. Oh but wait just to make things clear. Which girl looks like each of us?"

Paul grabbed two baggies and filled them with my breast milk. Emily said it was better for a wolf girl two give regular formula. "Easy, Mia looks like you, Marissa looks like me"

I laughed "Just making sure" I finished with my famous spaghetti. I was so happy I couldn't even think clearly…this moment was just so perfect and nobody was going to take it away from me. I smiled over to Paul.

"Hey" I said after minutes had gone by.

He looked over his shoulder and finished labeling the bottles "Yes, love"

"I love you, so much"

He walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips "I love you too with all I have, and hey"

"What" I snuggled up to him. "Thank you…for giving me so much and for being my wife…and for loving me and giving me beautiful girls. I don't deserve it"

I caressed his cheek and kissed him again "You are such…a hunk"

He laughed "Wow it's been ages sense I've heard that word"

"Well its true" I hung on his neck and he kissed me again. Who would have thought this is where I'd be. I was starting to get so emotional I cried.

Paul's face scrunched in confusion "Leah, what's wrong?"

"Tears of joy, I just never thought…never thought something as beautiful as this could happen to me, I owe it to you thank you so much for coming back for me"

He hugged me tight "It was my extreme pleasure, love. I couldn't go on until I did"

Suddenly the doorbell had rung and I heard baby screams. Paul looked at me and smiled "You get the girls I'll see who it is

I ran upstairs with the two bottles and I went into the twin's room. A heavy disgusting scent filled the room slowly…vampires? A growl escaped my chest. I looked out the hallway window. A mail man came to the door and handed a letter over to Paul.

I sighed in relief as I realized it was just some other vampire who got a job as a mail man. Not Demetri or his boys trying to find me.

I went back to the twin's room to their screaming. I picked up Mia and placed her gently on my shoulder

"What's wrong princess?"

I went over to Marissa and rubbed her little belly. They were hungry I could tell. I felt Paul's presence behind me. I looked at him and he looked at me with a anger expression,

"What's wrong?"

"Seth found one of the vampires near the reservation again. He got their in time before the vampire escaped, but we have to stick with the Cullen's even more, make sure we tell Alice to concentrate on Demetri's plans…I just need you guys safe. You know it's not just you anymore, we have kids now." He sighed with no other words to say. Paul came over and grabbed Marissa took the bottle and headed downstairs.

"Paul" I called after him.

"We'll talk" He called back.

I sighed and looked at Mia smiling up at me. I laughed "What are you looking at princess" I rocked her. She looked like my own personal mini me, beautiful, like a little baby doll that I could just keep forever. I fed her milk but those beautiful hazel eyes never left my sight.

I made her…I made this little one. I was going to keep her forever.

I came and laid down with Paul that night. "Please tell me you don't…I know this is dumb but-"

"Leah, I love you and my beautiful daughters. I just want you guys to be safe"

"Okay but you don't have to be stressed about it. We're safe and we're going to live strong and live long you hear me?"

He smiled and rubbed my arm "I remember when I was the optimist one. Yes I hear you, and I know. People have seen it, remember" He kissed me and we lay peacefully in our bed. That is until 4 hours later the girls woke us up.

5 years later…

Today was Marissa's first ballet lesson. Paul came in excitingly in with Mia holding his hand. I was finishing feeding Matthew, our third born.

"Alright We're coming" I laughed. "I just don't want my baby boy to be hungry when we get there"

"Mommy hurry, we have to get their in time"

I frowned at Mia "Did daddy tell you to ask me that?"

She giggled and I frowned back at Paul he lifted his arms with a laugh "She's an evil child I can't do anything about it"

"Oh don't give me that"

"Uh-Oh Queen Leah is mad" Paul whispered into Mia's ear which caused her to laugh again.

"weayy mad" Mia giggled again.

"Alright, One more time out of you two and I promise you in the next 5 minutes, you will not like me" I said sternly grabbing Matthew diaper bag. Paul grabbed Matthew out of my hands and I gave him his diaper bag. He kissed me on the cheek "We love you mommy"

"MmHm. Mia, where's your coat it's raining outside?"

Suddenly Marissa came in crying and grabbed my leg "Mommy"

Mia rolled her eyes and I chuckled. Mia had her dad's personality sometimes while Marissa on the other hand had my girl instincts on everything.

"What's wrong, what's wrong now?" I picked her up off my leg.

"What if I fall, momma?"

I laughed at her and bent down to her height. I motioned Paul to take Mia and Matthew out to the car. I held my daughter close to me so we were now eye to eye. "Marissa, you don't honestly think you're going to mess up"

"Momma…Daddy says I have butterflies in my stomach which is why I probably mess up" I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"Daddy is just playing around with you"

She had a tear escaped her eye "Momma is there weayy a butterfly in my stomach?"

I laughed "No there isn't honey"

"How do you know?"

I pretended to think "Well" I checked under her cute little too too "Well no butterflies there" I checked under her armpits "Still no butterflies" I brought her stomach next to my ear "Nope…no trace of butterflies."

"Are you sure" I wiped her tears away.

I tickled her and she giggled "Yes I'm sure silly girl. Even if there were I would get them out in a heartbeat"I snapped my fingers.

"Weayy"

"Really, really. I would never let anything hurt my babies, anything understand?"

She nodded "So whenever you feel pain or when something hurting you you tell mommy or daddy. Wait, no don't tell your dad just me okay?"

She giggled "Yes mommy"

"Alright, beautiful are you sure you want to go up and dance for us now?"

"You pwomise the butterflies aren't in me?"

"Of course"

She smiled "Than yes"

"Alright high five" She did and we did our famous little handshake "Alright now give mommy a kiss" She pecked me on the lips and I picked her up and brought her back over to the car. I buckled her in nice and tight and got in the passenger seat.

"What took you guys so long?"

I put on my sunglasses "You know what I'm going to kill you. Why did you tell Marissa she had butterflies in her stomach?"

He laughed "I was just messing around with her"

I hit him on the arm and he squinted "What was that for? It hurt"

"Good, don't let it happen again"

"Yes, dear" I smiled satisfied at my mommy hood power.

"Daddy, when can we go to the beach" Mia asked.

"Whenever you want, princess"

"You might be the princess but I'm a high priestess"

I looked back there towards Marissa "Marissa, just because today is your day to dance doesn't mean you get to respect anyone you got that? So I mean apologize and apologize right now" Paul said with so much authority and intimidation in his voice.

Marissa gulped and shook a little apologizing to her sister. When we got their Marissa's ballet teacher Ms. Cambrian took her to her designated area with all the other little dancers. Mia sat on Paul's lap, recording the whole production while I caressed Matthew. He started making bubbles with his spit and I kept giving him silly faces. He looked just like me but he was built like his father. Nice fair skin, broad strong shoulders, and a cute little nose.

"Hi Matthew" I kissed him repeatedly on the lips earning his little body to shake and twist with a happy toothless smile. His little feet dangles stiffly and I brought him back closer to my chest. A lady taped me from the side and I looked back.

"You have a beautiful family" She commented.

I smiled "Thank you, I know" Which caused both of us to laugh.

"Best wishes to you and you're family"

"Thanks you too"

And as the curtains pulled and the lights cued I spotted my daughter and Mia jumped in her father's lap nudging me "Mommy I see her…Don't you see her"

I looked at my beautiful daughter twirling and jumping in her cute little outfit and I smiled and a tear escaped my eye. People clapped at her solo and I began nudging everyone telling them that's my daughter. I had never felt more proud of her. I slowly reached down to my crescent moon necklace, Paul gave to me ages ago, and I never took it off.

My heart soared. She was an angel, Mia was my angel, Matthew was my guardian angel, and Paul was my solid rock. It was at that moment were I realized how blessed I was, It really was true. I had a beautiful family…and a beautiful life. No one was going to take that away.

**BABY PICTURES ARE UP ON THE PROFILE GO CHECK IT OUT!**


	12. Coming Home Has It's Ups & Downs

**Leah**

Matthew woke Paul and II up. Something was different about his scream. I couldn't recognize want he wanted; usually it was very easy for me. Considering the fact I'm his mother and mothers know everything. Paul looked at me in confusion "That's different"

I shot the covers off me "Right" We both ran mid fast towards Matthew's room, basically bursting through the doors making the situation much worst. That disgusting horrific scent filled the air.

Paul growled "Something's not right" Suddenly we noticed Edward, Emmett, and Alice climbing through the window with panic stricken faces something.

"I had a vision"

"Someone's been here" Was all Edward and Alice had to say that sent Paul and me packing.

"Mommy where are we going" Mia complained.

"On vacation" I lied packing her bags. It was breaking my heart. I didn't know what else to do; right now all I could do was packing my babies bags. I was almost done when Paul came in the twin's room with fully packed suitcases.

"I'm done packing for Matthew and for us honey" He was sad too I could tell. His voice was strange.

"Mommy I don't want to leave. My friends are here, tomorrow is our final ballet performance" I ignored Marissa's whining and I finished packing the last few things. Paul packed it in the car and I silently cried still in my house. I couldn't take this anymore, this has to end. Not just for me but for my family.

Paul came to search for me and he came closer and comforted me. "We can't give up now Leah; we can't lose our faith now. We've come this far"

I wiped my tears away "I know…We've come this far. It's just hard you know. It's just that this place, this area was my new fresh beginning to be a part of something. I didn't remember my childhood memories but I wanted to make new ones and make new ones with us and the kids. I just feel like it's slipping away"

"Don't feel like that, because it's not. We're going to make it, we're going to survive, because that's who we are and that's how it's always going to be" He kissed my temple "okay?"

I nodded "We are we going?"

"Heading back to La push, they didn't find you there so that would be the last place they try to look. Emmett and Rosalie searched the perimeter and whoever was here have left and they know we're here" Just by him saying those words sent a few shudders down my spine. "We knew this moment was coming, and we knew this little episode between Demetri and you wouldn't last that long"

I nodded again "Is the back there?"

He rubbed my back "Waiting for us. But you'll never believe what happen. Clair had a baby five years ago"

I giggled "No. Way. What did quill say when he first saw heard about it?"

"Surprisingly he was happy. When your soul mates it's no use for certain things"

He led me to the car. "I gotcha"

When we got there were people everywhere coming out from hiding and gesturing towards the pack. I smiled as I spotted Clair and Kim. Wow she was pregnant and she was huge.

The kids were sleep and Paul sighed but I didn't care. I ran out the car and ran towards Kim and Clair. "KIM"

They turned around abruptly and Clair ran to me while Kim at least tried to walk fast towards me. I jumped and Clair caught me and we both laughed. I looked at her and Kim. I hugged kim and whispered in her ear "I missed you guys so much"

"It's been such a long time." Kim said with her hands on each side of my face then she looked behind me "OMG yes it's been a long time. You have children"

"I had a son" Clair smiled.

"I heard. I have twins and a baby boy"

"Urge girl I don't know how you do it because I remember how hard my sisters were."

"Believe me I'm learning every day. Especially on the fact I have twin GIRLS"

They laughed "It's so good to see you, Leah. It really is"

I knew what Clair was talking about. It was nice to hear I was still alive and Demetri didn't know a damn thing.

"MOMMY" Shouted my little girl, Mia. Marissa stood by her dad with the baby in his hands. I turned around and she jumped in my arms.

"Guy's this is Maria but we call her Mia"

"Well, Hi Mia how are you"

"Hungry you got anything to eat?"

Clair and Kim laughed "Spoken like a true wolf"

I snapped my eyes at them. I didn't explain or even get into the process of telling Mia and Marissa what their parents were. I don't think they were strong enough to take it just yet, and if they ever saw us like that I wouldn't want them to get so scared to the point where they didn't want to be around us. I know they're going to become wolfs one day and will have to go through the explanation but I just thank god it's not today. Kim and Clair got the point and dropped it as soon as Mia asked what they were talking about.

"Nothing honey, Just an expression" Kim waved.

"Mommy who are they" Mia whispered in my ear and held on to me tight as if she was scared.

"Kim, Clair it's no since to see you" Paul said walking up to me. Marissa stayed behind him hiding from the two.

They laughed "Hi, I'm Clair and this is Kim, Your name?"

"Marissa" She stuttered.

"No need to be nervous darling, we don't bite" Kim said.

"Unless-"

"Anyway" I said cutting her off before she went on towards what I was trying to ignore "So where will we be staying and I'm a little hungry too so please help a family out" I laughed nervously.

"Emily's home, they'll be staying at their lake house at Lake Moon"

We nodded and headed towards Emily's and Sam's house, thanking and nodding to faces who welcomed us. So surprised I was still alive, a couple gave a quick hug towards me and acknowledged I had kids.

We made it to the house and I dropped my suitcase "Wow…it's been a while"

Paul laughed "Yeah…this is where we were when it all happened"

I breathed in that familiar cinnamon scent and I went to where it was coming from. I came in the kitchen and there Emily was of course making Cinnamon buns at a time like this. "Hey" she welcomed us.

"Emily when did you get here?" Paul asked putting Matthew in his car carrier on the counter.

"EMILY" the twins shouted running towards her with such delight. Emily was like another mom to them. I didn't mine though…Emily and Sam were like Paul and I's parents. Even though mines are dead and Paul's are still alive.

"Hi princess's, would you like a bun?" Emily held out the plate.

"Yes please…I'm starving" Mia said hungrily. Emily handed cinnamon buns to Mia and Marissa and I remembered something I wanted to do as soon as I came here.

"Hey Emily Paul and I are going to step out for a minute can you watch them please"

"Of course, Sam will be back in a few he's at the Pack meeting. No need for you to attend Paul unless you want to. After all, you just got here"

"No…I have to go." Paul said. He kissed Matthew, Mia, and Marissa and pecked me softly on the lips. He smiled "I'll see you later"

"I bit my bottom lip "Tell the pack I said Hi"

"I will" He said kissing me again.

"By daddy" the twins said. He gave them a wink and left out the door.

"Alright mommy will be back okay?"

"Where are you going" Marissa came up to me. I bent down to them eye to eye. "Just going out with some friends but I'll be right back and hey guess what?"

"What"

"Tonight when Daddy and I get back will have movie night"

"Can we watch SpongeBob" Mia asked.

"Anything you guys want. Give momma a kiss" They pecked me on the cheek and I did the same towards them. I went over to a sleeping baby Matthew and kissed his forehead.

"Momma loves you, my little angel" He gave an adorable yawn and I chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Mommy" The twins waved.

I walked out the door and Kim and Clair met me.

"Ready?"

I pulled my shirt off "Let's do this"

"Kim are you sure you can run with that baby?"

"Please I've been running with this baby for 2 months now. Any minute the baby is coming, who cares"

We ran towards the forest and surprisingly Kim was catching up, you wouldn't think she was pregnant at all. Suddenly I felt my body and bones shifting, I accepted my soul within myself and I ran and ran until I felt myself running on four feet. My mind was opened to the wolves around me and we were getting closer to the pack meet.

_On your right- Clair_

_**I obeyed and headed for the right and suddenly we were in a clearing feeling with wolfs in a huge big circle. I found Paul and he nodded his head over to me so I could join him. Clair found Quil and Jared walked over to him licking her face, earning a few 'awe's' from the women wolfs. There in the middle of the circle was a big fire with Sam (Wolf form) with Billy and Elder Ephraim (Human Form)**_

_Friends…We are gathered today in the victory winning over the Cold ones. Now as you know the only enemy we have main to keep in contact and in peace with are the Cullen Clan, as you all know Mrs. Leah Uley was taken away at a very young age and we gave thanks to our god for giving us the strength to bring her back. But there is a problem. Two days ago one of her takers, were here searching for her. Leah has been a light to this pack ever since she's got back. We will fight for victory, we're not giving up the fight, we're not backing down, we refuse to surrender, we refuse to be sad about this, and we WILL defeat and end this tension between the Cold ones after her. Over the past five years some of us have lived in hiding. It's time to stop hiding and fight—Billy_

_I have seen the future, and I have visions and dreams of this great victory, for it'll be a great one…a time of celebration and I time to regain strength and start back over again. I'm proud to say that no lives shall be lost with this one. But great pain will take over a few…but not enough to keep those…down—Elder Ephraim __**(He turned and stared at me)**__ "Leah…The courage and Beauty of your mother. Leah…The strength, speeds, and Determination of your father will remain with you in battle. They have watched over you and will continue too. __**(He paused and gave me a nod)**__ You have a great future ahead of you.—Elder Ephraim._

_To this day we will remain as a team, act like a team, and join together as one. Werewolves have never lost a battle. We have had lives lost…but never lost a battle, and we won't lose this one. I will give orders for Wolf's West to be at the east wing at dawn, Wolfs South to be at the west wing, Wolfs East which is Emily, Leah, Paul and myself; we'll cover the north wing and the rest of you will cover the forests. Which should be the majority of you correct?—Sam_

_**The wolfs gave a nod or a howl**__-Good let's enjoy this night, give yourselves a good rest. In the morning all male wolfs start WEW tomorrow so be on time. Alright let's head home. Meeting Dismissed.—Sam _

_Later on that day…_

**Paul**

**L**eah had just finished cleaning Matthews's diaper. We were all enjoying our friends company. Clair, Kim, Quil, and Jared were over. Clair brought her son which has a little crush on Mia and think she kind of likes him back. Leah thought it was cute while I on the other hand wanted to puke my guts out. Don't get me wrong he was a fine young man but just the thought of my daughter even thinking about boys at her age made me want to….Blah! I shuddered at the thought.

Leah came outside from the back with a big smile on her face. "Hey…you okay?"

"Just thinking" I said still looking out towards the lake.

"About what" The wind blew her hair and she shuddered a little. I took off my blanket I had around me and wrapped it around her. "Sorry I wasn't prepared. At least you were" She joked.

"It's fine…I was just actually thinking about Mia and Ethan"

Leah laughed "Honey…she's a girl and he's a boy. It's perfectly normal"

"She's five..Years..Old" I said sternly.

"Okay clam down they haven't did anything wrong. Besides Clair and Quil are wolfs and so is Mia. They're probably newborn imprints. If they are in the future the only thing we'll end up doing it accepting it"

I shuddered again "Okay but can we please not talk about it right now?"

She laughed "Of course…what's really the problem"

I sighed "Even though I know we're going to win this battle…I can't help the feeling on someone on the pack getting hurt. Ever sense I joined the pack which was 7 years ago. We kind of lost some men valuable to us"

"Like Emily's son"

I shot my head at her "How did you know about that"

She sighed "She told me"

"Yeah…well her daughter hasn't been any help with that. She's a straight dog"

"Nothing's going to happen. Elder Ephraim's seen the future"

I nodded "I know…but sometimes you just…wonder what if"

"Well stop wondering what if" She said sternly.

"Leah maybe you might not understand but I have a duty to protect you and my family. What if that 'someone' Ephraim said that would be greatly injured was me"

She shook her head "Stop talking like that"

"No really Leah…because I don't think you realize how hard it is for me right now. It took me almost my whole life to get you back…once I do 5 years later we have 3 beautiful children, and now the people who have no business coming after you is trying to track you down and get you back. The first target there looking for…is me"

"Can you please just stop" She said slamming her feet on the ground. She tears falling form her eyes now. "My gosh my whole life I've spent just crying. I have kids that I love and a husband I want to share the rest of my life with and now you come up with this? Yes this is going to be hard I know that but you're not going anywhere. Someone once told me whatever you keep your mind on, whatever a man thinks, so does he become." She shook her head "and here you go with this. I'm not worried because I believe in myself and I know that things are going to be okay. Whatever happened to the optimist Paul, the one who dried my tears, out of everyone in the whole world, he dried my tears away because of how scared I was"

I sighed and reached for her but she pulled away. What? She's never pulled away from me before. I panicked "Leah I-" she cut me off.

"No Paul stop it" She paused and we stood there looking at each other. She shook her head and wiped her tears away "You're scaring me" She whispered "You're pulling down on my faith…and faith and hope for those three children I have are the only thing I'm holding onto right now" She pointed towards the house which mentally in her mind was the kids. "SO JUST STOP IT" she yelled taking off my blanket and running back towards the house.

Whoa…Leah has never been that mad at me before.

It took me by surprise and I looked at the lake "What have I done?" I whispered.

**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


	13. Fight To The Finish: Part 1

**This is dedicated towards my new readers *KISSES AND COOKIES* haha:p**

**Paul**

I woke up early the next day before the sun came up. I kissed my daughters and my son goodbye and before I left for WEW work I came in to Leah and I's room. She looked so peaceful and beautiful even when she slept.

"I love you Leah…I'll make it up to you" I closed the door and headed for work. Running through the woods I could feel my pulse rising and my legs and hands starting to burn. It was nothing like that sensation to get you in the mood. I could year the birds chirping and the waters from the ocean up ahead rushing up to shore. Serenity sung to the trees and whispered through the air, but that didn't stop me from hating myself for upsetting Leah. Upsetting Leah is the last thing I ever want to do but, sometimes I think she just doesn't understand how pressured I am right now. We have 3 kids to protect and who knows? Maybe an army of vampires coming after us, Of course I'm not going to be in the best we're-going-to-be-okay mood.

I sighed while running and as I came closer up to shore I saw a familiar face already getting to work. I walked up to her. My blue jean shorts were torn just how I liked them, wore a muscle Tee top and no shoes.

"Irina" I smiled.

Irina shot her head back towards me and smiled as she recognized who I was "PAUL" she ran over to me and hugged me with all her might. "Oh my gosh! you've grown so much. You look handsome"

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself"

She giggled "Well I try. How've you been?"

"Great, a lot of things have changed for me over the past years" We walked along the shore line.

"Really like what?"

"Well remember how we were in high school and I'd always tell you about how I would find Leah…" I trialed off and Irina split in.

"Paul I told you. You would never find that girl; you need to move on to someone like-"

I cut her off "I found her"

She stopped walking and looked at me like I had completely lost my mind "What?" Why was she so upset by this?

"Yeah I found her"

She gave a glance towards the ocean and back at me shaking her head "This isn't right" she murmurs. She went back to where we came and started murmuring things out of her mouth.

"Irina?"

"_He _promised me" She said a little lower but this time with anger.

"He? Irina what are you talking about" She looked back at me and shook her head "Nothing…Nothing at all. Is…is she here?"

"Of course she is. Her and our three kids"

Irina fell to the ground and panted "three…three…did you just say…t-h-h-r-e-e kid-s-s?"

I helped her up "Is that a problem" I said starting to get a little bit suspicious. She took a big gulp and gave me a smile.

"No just in shock that's all. So tell me…what are their names?" She gave an awkward smile.

I stood a little bewildered and odd as too what was happening and how I would continue this conversation "Maria, Marissa, and Matthew. We stuck with the M's"

"Nice" she said staring at me with blank eye. I suddenly felt a little uneasy with her.

"Are you sure your okay Irina?" her body was starting to jerk a little.

"I'm fine can you just, give me a moment"

* * *

**(While this is going on…)**

**Leah**

Something wasn't right. I woke up and walked past my children's bedroom to find them fast asleep. Oh my gosh! it was amazing. It was like my soul was yearning for something...Paul something was going wrong with Paul. I locked my door to our house and ran trying to track down Paul. Why was he up so early? Then I remembered something Sam mentioned for all male wolfs to do in the morning. WEW work…wow…what the heck does that stand for?

I could ear and yet the smell the ocean up ahead and I think I could smell Paul. His scent was kind of easy to track. Not just because I was accustomed to it, but because I was his imprint and of course you soul mate would know everything about you. When you mate thought something was wrong…something is definitely wrong.

I came through the trees starting to walk now and I heard voices. "Irina, are you sure you're okay" I started to walk a little faster until I reached the shore. It was Paul and he was with a girl. Paul and this girl sniffed the air turned around to see me.

OH MY GOSH suddenly images and memories took over my brain.

"_I RINA"_

"_IRINA" a man screamed "Take her to the chamber"_

_I cried and begged "no please no more beatings" I whimpered curling up in the corner. A girl with a red cloak bent down to me. I shivered in fear. She lifted her hood up slowly and revealed her brown eyes. This weird creature wasn't normal…nor was she a vampire. She was different._

_She showed her perfect white teeth "Wow" She took my chin and lifted it slowly and I started to weep. I had to be about…13. "They won't suspect a thing…no one will be able to find you now"_

_I cried even more "Please…" I murmured. I was in so much pain. I had brutal scratches and purple spots all over my body. I might have had a swollen eye but I never forgot her face._

I gasped at the scenery. I screamed in fear and she gave that same devilish smile on her face. "Hi…Leah"

I shook my head and backed up to a tree. "Get away from me"

"It's okay Leah she's just kidding, Right Irina" Paul said getting in the middle of Irina and Me. Irina still had that smile on her face looking at me.

"Leah remembers me right? From Volturi when Marcus and I had an excellent time whipping you, such a bad girl you were. Even bad when Alec showed you who's boss"

I shook my head "No…Get out of my head"

"Irina" Paul asked starting to get a little irritated "What are you talking about?"

Irina made a little moan "Can I just say I'd love to get a little taste of your pussy before I ever had a choice. Every woman in Volturi would become gay for you. But you were so selfish"

"I'm warning you…get out of my head" I threatened.

Irina laughed "Well I can see you're not the little girl anymore. Always crying and pouting in your little corner. You know Demetri's thinking about replacing you. I wonder how he would feel about one of your precious daughters"

That's it! I ran towards her full spread and found myself running with two feet. She charged at me and phased mid air and clung her nails deep in my skin. I yelped but bit her ear and twisted her head around so that I was now in charge. I swung my paw and scratched her face. Yelping in agony she dazed a little became a little dizzy. I was so angry I jumped on top of her and bit into her neck twisting and biting…twisting and biting until I felt veins popping, bones breaking, and blood seeping.

I was coming after blood and I wanted to kill this cow slowly and painfully. If she thought she was ever going to put my children in this situation then she had another thing coming…death. Which was exactly what she was going to be in three…two…one.

We both phased slowly back into a human and I suddenly felt a breeze. I was naked I knew but right now I didn't care. Irina had blood seeping out from everywhere and she looked at me before she took her last breath.

"_you…will…always…wi-in"_ and just like that she died. What the hell? What just happened? Did she seriously just tell me that?

I stood there bewildered…what have I done? I'm a killer…a monster. I looked over to Paul and he looked even more confused and shocked. He slowly went towards the grown to register everything and I stood up and did the only thing I knew how to do.

Run away…

* * *

**Paul**

I ran back to the house my heart was racing. I howled for the wolves and I was met by Quil and Sam.

"What's going on the Paul?"

"It's Leah….Sam; I think Irina was the main reason why Leah was taken away and possibly because of her parent's death"

"WHAT" an angry Seth exclaimed from the back of me.

"It's a long story I can't explain right now…" Quil cut me off.

"Where is she now?"

"They got in a fight and Leah killed her…but she ran away and I have absolutely no idea where she went. If Irina is connecting to Demetri and the people looking for her anyway…there's a possibility that they can know that she was here"

"How, Irina was nowhere to be found when you guys came back. Matter of fact she left just before you came back. She said something about her family moving to another state" Seth pushed.

"That's ridiculous. Irina doesn't have a family" Sam said sternly.

I ran my hands through my hair. This was taking too long, I had to find Leah "It's hard to explain, we started talking and I told her about me finding Leah. She got all weird and angry. Leah came and then they started finding but that's not the point. I have to go search for my wife. Sam the vampires have the most outrages powers you can imagine. We don't know what they could have forced Irina to do or think but I do know this. The Cullen's told me about it. Some of the people Demetri is working with will have a mind reader that can tell the thoughts of the people that work to keep Leah in their cycle."

The group sighed "I have to go. Sam I need you to tell Emily to watch the kids for me. I'm not really sure when I'll make it back but just tell them that I love them and I'll be back as soon as I can, In the mean time watch out for the edges…mainly in the forests. Lastly, I need everyone to stay put and be ready for whatever…okay?"

Sam sighed again and looked directly at me "What if something does happen. Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded "I'll come back to you with my wife by my side"

"Be sure to stay in wolf form so we can communicate, just in case"

I put my fist around my left breasts "Wolf honor"

With that said I turned around and put my hand on Seth's shoulder, he looked up "Go get her and get your ass back here but first…" He trailed off looking at the sky; He took off his shirt and handed it over to me "When you find her give her this just in case. It looks like it's going to rain.

I smiled "Yes, my brother"

With that said I ran towards the forests in wolf form. It felt like hours that I searched for Leah until my sense came across a barefoot in the mood. It was raining and the mud was stomped in by a barefoot. I heard crying and I ran faster. I howled in the forests that even sent the birds flying away. I walked slowly as the sense got closer I looked to the right and right there by a big huge tree lay a naked Leah. I went over to her and bumped her with my nose.

She gaped up in fear and relaxed when she found a werewolf by her. "Which wolf are you?" she asked shivering and hiding her nakedness. I ran behind a tree and phased in wolf form. I held Seth's shirt hiding my 'area' and walked out slowly towards her. Her air was completely wet and she still had her body covered up with her hands. Once she realized it was me she just looked down. I put the shirt over her and it was humongous on her. "There's a shed" She shattered. "Further up ahead…I can sense it"

I nodded, bent down and phased right in front of Leah. She jumped on my back and we rain towards the shed. Leah was right there was a shed. IT didn't look a banded or anything, it looked like somebody must have owned it for vacations or what not. She climbed off and broke thought the door. I phased again and shook off all the jitters of my four leg form. I ran in and closed the door shut behind us. She shook her head and shivered. Ahead was the foyer and on the other side was the living room, which held a fireplace. I headed there immediately starting the fire.

Leah took one glance at me and headed up the stairs. I Sighed "Leah" I ran upstairs and looked for a few clothes first. When I couldn't spot any I went towards the room she was locked in. "LEAH OPEN THIS DOOR"

"GO AWAY PAUL"

With another sigh I headed towards the bathroom and took a look at myself. I was dirty and had dirt on my legs and mud all over my feet. I sniffed the air and I scrunched my nose in disgust. I looked over to my left and saw the tub along with the shower placement on the top. I turned the water on and reached for the soap. Once I cleaned up I stayed in the shower just letting the water run on my body. I hit the wall in frustration.

I felt a presence in the room and I looked at the curtain suspiciously. Leah came in the tub and joined me in the shower.

"I'm sorry…I should have known this was hard for you"

"How did you-"

"I'm your imprint. I know everything…truth is. I'm scared, okay? Yes we've been good for 5 years but ever sense yesterday I can't stop shaking and shivering about the future. I know a lot of people say we're going to make it but it's just hard. We might make it but…I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about the 'few' people who might not"

It took me minutes until Leah finally wiped away tear from my eye to realize I was crying "We're going to make it. Everything's going to be okay" I meant that. I knew it was but the reason why I said was because it was time to stop worrying about others and just focus on us. If my wife wasn't strong at this moment then I was going to be strong for us. I brought her head slowly towards me and she out her head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry" She cried. I claimed her sobs with 'SH' sounds.

"It's okay; just don't worry about for now okay?"

She nodded and laughed "I kind of feel stupid now"

"Why?"

"Well I kind of came here for a little washing up, but I don't think that's going to happen now" She said tauntingly.

I could feel 'mini me' starting to get a little jumpy. "Oh umm"

She placed her hand on my bare chest "After all…when's the last time we did it without the kids being here"

I laughed and picked up one of the clean rags from the sides that were neatly folded. "You know what I think"

"What?" she smiled.

"I think it's a shame at how we're getting ready to treat this bathroom…because I'm getting ready to devour you so good" I picked her up and she straddled my waist. I kissed her passionately on the lips and she held me closer moaning my name. "That's right baby…say my name"

* * *

**Caius**

**I smiled "We got her just where we want her. Of course she'd run to the Cullen house. Irina did well." I said to Demetri.**

**Demetri laughed "I can't to see our baby again" Caius gave his friends a passionate kiss of the mouth. Demetri ran his hand through Caius hair. Caius grabbed Demetri's hair and pulled it back fiercely "Promise me you won't leave me, you'll always will love me even through stuff I do to others"**

"**I will be with you always my love"**

"**One day will have child. I promise Demetri, I'll give you anything you want"**

"**Right now all I want is you, in me" Caius smiled in pleasure at his secret lover at his attempt to seduce his love right there and then.**

**Two guards bust through the door "Caius we've just been informed Irina died this morning"**

**Caius and Demetri separated from each other instantly "Find her location"**

"**We did"**

"**Well" Demetri pushed.**

"**Lake Moon…in LA Push, the Indian reservation"**

**Demetri smiled "Our plan is working quickly than I thought. Gather the troops Tyler…it's time to get that bitch back"**

* * *

**Paul**

I held Leah closer to me in bed. I grabbed her small little hand as she kissed me neck "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too"

"Well I never thought I'd do it"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Kill her…she was a sneaky one. I knew something was wrong with her when I met her" She was talking about Irina.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm serious...Leah from now on you and the kids are my number one priority. I will protect you guys with my life, you hear me" I brought her chin to me. "I love you and I don't want you to worry"

She snorted "Are you kidding me? I feel invincible…did you see how I killed that bitch. Worried is the last thing I feel right now"

I was taken back "Um…What?"

"I'm fighting in the battle" She said.

"Leah" I started but she cut me off.

"This is my fight too…I wish you would have my back on this"

"No…Your not"

"Yes I am…I've made up my mind. I'm supposed to do this, Paul. It's my turn to get my revenge on every single one of those…monsters. I'm going to kill them whether you want me to, wish I wouldn't, whatever. I'm going to kill them slowly and painfully. They'll regret the day they ever took me" I could feel her body shifting and I rubbed her arm so she could calm down.

Once she did she looked at me "We're going to make it, like people said we are and I don't care what anyone else thinks"

I sighed "Okay, but I'll watch your back every step of the way"

She nodded with a smile "I know you will" Then she sighed "Wow so this is what it feels like"

"What do you mean?"

"Battle" She simply answered "I've never been in a real fight before"

I got out of bed and held out my hand. She looked up at me in confusion "What?"

"If you fight you have to go through training first. You don't expect to just fight out of anger do you?"

"Well isn't that what you have to do" She asked.

"Of course not, Anger get's you nowhere but the grave. Which is the last place you want to end up, you have to have skill, the smarts, and speed. The three S's which some you don't seem to lack but you still need some practice on"

She laughed and grabbed my hand "First we're going to need some clothes if we're going back"

"We're not running back in human form. Only in wolf form"

"Why"

"We have to keep in touch with Sam. Just in case anything happens over there"

"Alright well let's go"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked one last time.

"Paul"

"Okay I'm just checking"

"Come here" She said grabbed my neck and kissing me on the lips "I'm ready and I'll be fine"

I sighed again. I knew there was no talking her out or stopping this. Her mind was made up "Okay…Let's do this"

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE!...I wonder have you guys checked out the baby photo's yet. Mia, Marissa, and Matthew are the cutest babies I've ever came across. Check them out on my profile.**


	14. Fight To The Finish: Part 2

**Paul**

I watched Leah run in front of me as we reached the reservation, where Sam and Seth stood watching as if it was their time to guard the area. Leah lunged for the cliff and quickly emerged upwards, making a stick landing. I, however, just jumped up the rocks towards the cliff.

_Leah are you okay?-Sam_

_I'm fine Sam, thanks, but the true question is…what's happening? Their coming, aren't they?- Leah_

_They'll be here in less than 20 minutes. I asked Seth to tag along with me to make sure you guys arrived here safely. I've already called the wolfs out of the forests-Sam_

_Why-Paul_

_It isn't safe-Seth_

_Seth…Sam I'm sorry-Leah_

_Don't feel sorry, dear. We understand-Sam_

_Just get ready-Seth_

_Where are the kids-Leah and Paul_

_Emily took them away to the Cullen about 10 minutes ago. They cried for you guys but…we had no choice-Seth_

_Thanks-Paul_

_You will see them again. For now let's keep our heads focused, understood-Sam_

_Understood-Leah_

_Understood-Paul_

My heart sunk when I heard about the kids, but Sam was right. We had to keep my mind focus and right now, my mind was focused on the man who dared to take my woman away from me.

**Leah**

Demetri…Demetri…Demetri…Demetri

I was amazed at how angry I got just from recognizing his name. We stood in a line in the middle of a clearing where our elder claimed the vampires would be. I could smell them…they were getting closer and closer. I'd estimate a total of 3 minutes.

I looked over to my left and saw werewolves just hungry to rip the coldblooded spider walkers. I was bloodthirsty just for Demetri, Caius and Alec. I was going to kill them slowly and painfully….and if I had to kill more vampires in order to do that than so be it.

I looked ahead of there and there stood waiting was Sam, Elder Ephraim and Paul. Jacob and Seth were on the side of me. They were my right hand men in battle. You always have right hand men in battle is what I was told by our elder. Clair and Quil were in front of me with their right men.

Suddenly, the wind blew a different way and the sweet scent in the atmosphere changed. It started to rain again but we werewolves could still sear clearly. In that moment…that quiet, slow moving, gut wrenching, blood thirsting moment. Flashed of the past and future clouded my head. My life, my love, my all…was all I could manage to explain and come to contentment with. As crazy as it sounds…I'm glad what happened to me.

Elder Ephraim says everything happens for a reason and that one special reason only. He is definitely a man of wisdom because at this moment when I looked back over my life and all the horrible nasty un-clean things I had to go through. I've never been stronger, I've never been tougher, and I've never been so proud to stand up here as a fighter and above all…a survivor. I survived and if I could survive my past then I definitely can survive my future.

Then it happened…I saw _them_, Caius leading his men with Demetri closely to his left side. Before I gave in to my wolf I couldn't help but let out a hard dangerous growl escape my chest.

**Paul**

I sneered as soon as I saw the blood sucking wrench! I hated Demetri with a burning passion. Not only was Leah going to get her revenge but I was going to get a little taste of him too, and that phony who raped Leah.

Caius walked up in front of his men and Sam walked up towards him.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way"

Sam still in human form walked up to Caius so they were eye to eye "Yes it does" He said.

Caius smiled "Brother…first of all this fight is not what you want. Secondly, we are the last person you want to mess with"

Sam smirked "First of all I'm not your brother. Secondly, you're the first" Caius's smile faded.

"Heard Leah had a baby Paul" I could recognized Alec's voice anywhere. Demetri, Alec, Caius, and I go way back. It was hard to explain but I knew Leah would find out one day.

Alec smirked with a little chuckled "Are you sure one of those little nuggets might be mine"

I snapped my head at him and that's when everything went cold and silence filled the air….except for that one wolf that made this moment totally change.

_Leah_

**Leah**

That's it was time to kill this BUM! I let my wolf take over and I ripped and shredded four vampires until I could get to Alec. The game was on and soon everyone was fighting. I couldn't spot Paul because my pulse was racing just for the hunter that gave me bad dreams all my life. I lunged for him and he skillfully moved over to the right and kicked me into a tree. I bounced of the tree with my sharp paws and lunged for him again. This time, not seeing me coming, I flung my sharpest paw and scratched his face. Alec yelled in agony and when he came up have of his face was gone…but he was still alive and before I knew it he had formed a red substance in his hands and flung it toward me like a fire ball.

**Mia**

We were told that Mommy and Daddy would be out for a couple hours, but those hours seemed to come by really quick. I kept record of the time while my sister and brother were asleep. Something wasn't right I could feel it. What was it? Where was my mom? Where was my dad. I took out a piece of paper and recorded the time on the clock. I had all of them written down:

**5:45**

**6:30**

**7:00**

**7:15**

Just then I heard the trees shake outside, a big bump, and something growl. Panic stricken me and I stood still. I wanted to call Emily but she was upstairs making sure Marissa and Matthew were alright. I jumped down off my chair and walked slowly toward the back door. My breathing became quick sobs and tears streaked down my face. I jumped and caught on to the door handle and opened it. Once I came outside it was quiet. I looked around with ears still sliding down my face. I walked down the stairs. The wind blew in front of my face and I looked to where it blew. There I saw a pale looking man with bloody red eyes. I gasped…dad told me about people like this stranger.

He had a smirk on his face "You must be there little one" I backed up a little. He moved even closer.

"Mommy" I cried.

The strange man laughed…suddenly he cocked his head to the side and his eyes changed from red to black. "You would make a good replacement" I backed up until I came in contact with a tree and he sauntered over towards me. Suddenly we were eye to eye. I could feel the hair on my back go up and I continued to cry. His cold unheated breath sent shivers down my spine. He brought a strain of my hair away from my face, behind my ear.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you…little Mia"

"GET AWAY FROM HER JAMES" I heard Emily shout from the back. The man immediately turned around. I stood there frozen solid in fear until Emily shouted.

"MIA GET YOUR SISTER AND BROTHER AND RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE"

I did exactly what she asked leaving her to deal with that man. "MARISSA" I yelled running up the stairs tripping and falling. Marissa ran out the room.

"What is it twin" 'twin' is what she always called me. Marissa never called me by Maria or Mia.

"We have to go…Emily's in trouble. We have to leave"

I went to go get Matthew out of his crib and OH MY GOSH! Was he heavy. I carried him awkwardly in my arms with Marissa's help. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Where's daddy and mommy"

Tears welled up in mine too but I never answered her. We ran into the forests but our speed wasn't right. We ran slowly because of the crying Matthew in our arms. We came across a big huge tree and we hid there for what seemed like forever. Marissa and I placed our baby brother in both of our laps. Crying to each other, holding on to each ones clothes, hoping everything would be fine.

_Mom if you hear me…please hurry and come back_

**Emily**

"Do you honestly think you can win" James said towering over me. I didn't even need a mirror to tell me I was badly bruised up. He spit on my torso and I glared at him.

"You mongrel's are only good for one thing" He smirked coming closer and closer to my mouth. He took a whiff of my hair and smiled in pleasure.

"Would that be kicking your ass up and down this reservation" I heard my one and only man's big strong voice behind James.

James sauntered back away from me in fear "Sam-m-m I thought you were dea-a-d"

Sam walked over towards James and he continued to back up "Now wait a minute we can talk about this calmly"

He immediately grabbed James by the collar, skillfully tugging against his restraints, and snapped his neck. "Calmly my ass"

I tried to get up but Sam held me bridle style and looked around "Where the kids?"

My head snapped up in fear and shock "OH MY GOSH THE KIDS! SAME YOU HAVE TO SAVE THEM"

"WHERE ARE THEY"

"I TOLD THEM TO RUN AWAY! THERE IN THE WOODS" was all I could manage to say until everything went black.

**Leah**

Paul held me close after the battle. I was bruised up pretty bad in human form. They held Demetri and Caius in the shed, with guards surrounding it until we came back. Right now I just wanted to find the kids.

Tears escaped my eyes as we searched for them "Where could they be…it's been hours and no one can find them"

This time Paul couldn't hid back his tears and hugged me and I felt him sobbing as well "Will find them" His voice cracked "I promise"

"Do you think someone-" Paul held up his hand.

"Don't Leah…please don't say it" he said as we searched more into the woods.

Suddenly we heard a loud scream coming from further up and Paula and I panicked and ran towards the sound…It sounded like Marissa.

_OH MY BABY!_

**Paul**

I was heartbroken just as much as Leah was, but as we turned the corner I knew what to expect. I lunged in wolf form towards the fiery red vampire.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" Leah screamed running towards her. Before she could even run I I caught her by her legs and tore and ripped through everything until I knew she was completely demolished. When I came back towards our children I gasped.

Mia was crying with baby Matthew awkwardly held in her hands. Marissa was on the floor screaming with tears and agony. Leah picked her up bridle style and ran towards the house.

I picked Matthew and Mia up and followed her. I couldn't believe it.

Marissa had been bitten…and when a wolf or pre-wolf is bitten there's a 50/50 shot of survival.

**REVIEW REVIEW PLZZZ hope you guys have seen the picture of Mia, Marissa, and baby Matthew...there so adorable**


	15. A Family's Love

**Paul**

We had heard another shriek from the infirmary from Marissa. Leah cried even more and I held her in my lap while she held on tighter to me.

"Paul…I've never been so scared"

"It's going to be okay…Marissa a tough one" I said trying to reassure her but I failed miserably. Marissa was 5 years old…her body probably couldn't take that venom. Her body is still developing.

Mia walked up the stairs with Sam at her side holding a little ball looking figure in his arms, Matthew. I forgot how small Matthew really was. Mia was crying and she ran towards Leah.

"Mom…" She said but Leah continued to cry in my arms. "Mommy please I'm scared…please" She cried even harder.

Leah then turned away from me and picked Mia up with all her strength. They cried together and Leah paced around the floor with Mia in her arms. "God please you have to do something. I cannot take heartbreaks right now" She sobbed "You know I can't"

Sam gave a sympathetic look. He wanted to help but he just didn't know how. I took baby Matthew carefully out of his hands. He smelled like baby oil and I smiled at the little guy as a tear escaped my eye.

"What would you do" I said desperately.

Matthew did nothing, but sneezed and giggled with bubbles forming around his lips. How can you get through to a baby when they don't fear anything or don't care at all about how they feel? Maybe this was a sing to just calm down and relax, but that was my daughter in there.

Carlisle was in their performing on her while her family sat here panting, praying, and hoping. That was the only thing we could do.

Hours flung by and it seemed like years until Carlisle finally came out. I got up and held baby Matthew close to me and shiny fluttery baby soft hair swiping against my skin. He started to slob but I didn't care.

"Carlisle please tell me she's-" Leah started but Carlisle cut her off.

"She'll be just fine"

The room stood still and reality sunk in. I breathed out a sigh of relieve and Leah looked up and smiled "Thank you so much"

"But she's very weak. In order for it not to get into her bloodstream or veins I had to suck the venom out and wash out her spotted areas. Marissa lost a lot of blood but not as much as we thought she would"

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means one of you will have to donate some blood"

"Well I'll do it" Leah put Mia down on the floor. Carlisle nodded her down the steps and she followed.

"Carlisle can I see her"

"Of course she's asking about you"

I slipped my hand into Mia's to assure her everything was going to be fine. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. I could understand she really didn't know what was going on and she wanted to. Matthew held on to my shirt tightly with his little fingers as in a way of saying 'Let's go already'. He slobbed over my shoulder again but I didn't care, as long as my children were safe and alright.

I walked in slowly and there she was breathing rapidly on the bed. She looked so weak and fragile. Alice was checking her records and was about to leave until I motioned for her to take Matthew. She did sympathetically and walked out.

Mia ran over to her sister's hospital bed and climbed up the rails onto the bed. I walked over to her and just looked at her. She had a bruise on her face and a big white patch on her shoulder. A tear escaped my eye. I thought I had failed at protecting her. I've never seen her like this before and it was so hard to. I made a promise to myself that this was her first and last time getting hurt. This would never happen again.

Mia rubbed her arms and Marissa fluttered her eyes open. When she saw me she cried. "Daddy…daddy" She tried to move towards me but she winced in pain. I cried even more and bounced on the bed in between Mia and Marissa.

Marissa held her arms out weakly towards me and I gently placed her on me, spread her legs out, and leaned back on the pillow so she could lie on my chest. Mia held my hand and I squeezed it.

"Daddy…are you mad at me"

"No, no, no Marissa daddy can never be mad at you. I'm upset at who did this to you. You have no idea how hurt your mom and I am, Marissa. I promise I will always protect you and never let you out of my sight, you too Mia. You guys are-" My voice cracked a little as I held back the tears "You guys are my life. You, your mom and your brother all of you are my life and I won't let anything happen to you"

"Daddy, don't blame yourself" Mia said on the side looking up to me. She stood on her knees to wipe my tear away. I smiled. "I love you Mia"

"I love you too daddy"

"Daddy" Marissa said.

"Yes baby"

"I'm scared" She answered and began to cry.

I held her closer to me and she turned her body around and winced. I helped her and brought her up to me and held her close by the waist.

"Look at me. There is nothing to be scared about…nothing you hear me"

She cried even more "She was so scary daddy. I was trying to protect Matthew because she was going to kill him. I got in the way and she slapped me on the ground and my shoulder" I brought her head to my chest and I kissed her head "its okay daddy's here, daddy's got you"

Leah came in slowly with Carlisle and a bag of blood in his hands. "Alright hate to break this up but Marissa we have to inject you with some of your mom's blood okay?"

Marissa gave me the look as if she couldn't move. I twisted her back around and placed her back in her position on the bed. Leah came over to Marissa and kissed her multiple times "Are you okay? Marissa. Mommy was so worried. What's hurting you?"

"Mommy you're hurting me" She winded. Leah instantly backed up.

"Sorry…How are you"

I chuckled this was typical Leah. The thing that always made me love her more was that she was so caring, especially to her family.

**Leah**

Paul lightly placed Maria on the floor and she ran out the door with her dad right behind her. After Carlisle inserted Marissa with blood she felt a little dizzy.

"You want some water"

She shook her tiny little head "Alice gave me water earlier it's right behind you" She pointed. I grabbed the cup and handed it to her. She tried to get up but failed miserably. I helped her and she gulped down the water.

"Wow…I didn't know I was that thirsty. Well honey for what you went through today I'm shocked you're not hungry or just plain scared"

"Daddy said there's no reason to be scared" She told me as a matter of fact.

I rubbed her hair back "Daddy's right. There's no need to be scared"

She handed me her cup and I placed it back. "Mommy…who was that women" She asked.

I sighed. This was a hard question. I didn't even want to think about my past or people in it. I was going to tell the children one day but today wasn't going to be that day.

"She was a person that disliked your father and I"

"Why"

I looked up searching for the right answers "They did something really bad that your father and I disagreed with."

"Is she coming back?"

I snorted "No honey. She's long gone"

"She's dead" She said simply.

I shot my eyes at her "She's what"

"She's dead right?"

It took me seconds to answer until I finally nodded "Yes…yes she is. Which means you don't have to worry about her, understand?"

She nodded and I smiled "You're going to be so beautiful when you grow up"

"Mommy"

"Yes honey" I said leaning on her bed with my elbow propped up holding my head. She mocked my move and reached over for my hand. Her hands were so little compared to mine and I kissed it.

"I think you're pretty"

I snorted "No I think your pretty"

She shook her head "Not as pretty as you"

"You're so wrong on that one. I might be pretty but I think your gorgeous" I ticked her and she laughed until she winced.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I forgot" I rubbed her hair back.

She shrugged and brought my hand closer to her face. Marissa traced patterns over it while I just watched.

"You have marks" She commented. What was she talking about?

"I have what?"

"You have marks…they look like numbers"

I gently took back my hand and closely looked at it. I didn't see anything. Eyeing Marissa suspiciously I brought my hand back to her "What do the writings say?"

She looked at them carefully "I don't know…wait, it say's...vou-volt-vo-tri ow-n-ed?" She said trying to sound the words out.

Seconds passed and it hit me "Volturi owned"

"Mom who's Volturi owned?"

Oh My Gosh they branded me. "Mommy are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'll be right back okay honey"

She nodded and sunk back in her pillow "Can you end Aunt Alice up here?"

I nodded and headed out the door. Right on time Alice came up the steps "I got it"

I ran towards Paul and saw him playing with Mia and Matthew in the play bin. Why was Mia in the play bin?

I shook it off and whispered for Paul. "Paul, honey I'm sorry to disturb you but can I talked to you for a minute"

"It's no problem at all. I'll be right back guys" She rubbed Matthew hair back. Matthew was held on to the railing trying to stand with a pacifier in his mouth. He was only 8 months.

We walked outside and I held up my hand to his face "THEY BRANDED ME"

"WHAT" He exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened. They must've did this when I was living in the castle"

She held my hand "wait…I don't see anything"

"Well Marissa does"

"What?" he asked now clearly confused.

"Okay so I was talking to Marissa. She grabbed my hand started tracing patterns over it as if she was reading something, Seconds later she said I had marks that looked like numbers and it read 'Volturi Owned'. Now you tell me she didn't make up that name"

"Well it's obvious she didn't"

I sighed "I don't even know how to get this off" I panicked until Paul held me by the waist and brought me close.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything's fine. You can't even see it"

"Yes but my daughter can"

"We're planning on telling them anyway so what's the big deal"

"The big deal is I don't want her at this age to be asking me any questions about what this relates too"

"It's going to be okay" He held my hands together "I love you. It's going to be okay, take a deep breath"

I took in a deep breath and let it out calmly "Now are you alright"

I shrugged "Your right. It's better"

"Good"

We went back in to finish playing with the kids. I held Marissa in my arms the whole night.

She smiled "Happy"

"Happy?" Paul asked.

"My whole families in here with me…and I'm happy"

I kissed her on the forehead "Your still here with us. We're the ones that should be extremely happy"

"I'm strong. Besides Emily always says 'Like mother like daughter'"

That night she said that memories clouded my mind. It took me all the way back to when Paul found me. Emily was the person I always talked too.

And she'd always say:

_Just suck it up, because I know you're going to make it…_

_You are stronger than this and let NO ONE take it away from you_

Like mother like daughter. I smiled and held my family together in our warm comfortable bed. Yeah, Emily was definitely right.


	16. A Family's Love: Part 2

_2 years later…_

**Mia**

Ethan and I ran along side of the beach. Ethan was the cutest boy I've ever seen. The boys at school can't even compare.

"Hey, is your sister Marissa okay. I know it's been a while since the incident but my dad told me the other day she started to feel the exact same pain she felt when she got bitten"

It was a secret, but the truth to that story was. Marissa was somehow developing, as my mom puts it 'tattoos' of lace carnations. My dad went to the chamber the wolves have built to pout Demetri and Caius in until Aro came back for them. He threatened him that if he kept messing with her he would kill him, but neither Demetri nor Caius knew what he was talking about.

"She's fine, but no it has nothing to do with the pain she felt…that day" I shivered at the thought. I try not to look back in the past, but these days it's really hard too.

"Oh, well I had a present for her" he searched in his jeans pocket while my dress and hair flew backwards from the comfortable wind. He took out a package of chewing gum. I took it a giggled.

"Gum" I asked curiously.

He shrugged "Well when I'm in pain it helps me forget about it, so the only thing that's on my mind is the flavor of the gum"

"I'm following you…a little" He giggled.

"Well don't go too far. I'm not there yet"

"What does that mean?"

He laughed "I'll tell you, and when that day comes you'll understand"

I had to say sometimes Ethan was confusing and so simple. He never cared what people think and that was one of the things that made me so interested in him. There was just something about him that brought me closer. He wasn't like the other boys who fought and picked over stupid things. Ethan had his own point of view on things, he was smart intelligent, and a real gentlemen my mom always says.

He stopped and took a look at beyond the ocean. "Sometimes I just can't believe beautiful things like this are here. There's so much going on right now and at times I just want to scream"

"I feel the exact same way. Right now I'm trying to understand what's happening to my sister. She has certain powers you know"

"What do you mean" Ethan asked.

"She reads codes and numbers as if there a message. It's hard to explain that power it has some…It does like…okay remember in math class on Wednesday we had the pop quiz and no one knew how to do it?" Ethan nodded "and how Marissa suddenly knew everything. Well I looked over to her and she was reading over the questions like it was a book. Also the day Marissa was bitten she told me that same night that our mom had marks on her hands"

"Well was it a message? What did it say?"

"She never told me. She said mom told her to keep that secret hidden until they found ways to get rid of it"

"Wow, I had no Idea you were going through things too"

I smiled "Daddy says everybody goes through something but no matter what the problem is we have to remember that it won't last long"

"Which means that secret your mom's keeping won't last long" He said.

I thought about and nodded "Yeah…your right"

He sat on the sand and I sat next to him. He looked over to me with that same dazzling smile which always makes me nervous and my cheeks burn "You know I'm really glad I met you, Mia"

I felt my cheeks burn more "Really"

"Really, Really, I've seen a lot of things but..." He trailed off still making perfect eye contact. It wasn't until seconds later when I realized he had brought a red flower out of his pocket and slid it through my hair. "Never have I looked upon something so…beautiful"

I giggled "Awe shucks Ethan you're making me blush"

"It's true" He said as a matter of fact.

"Ethan…do you like me"

Ethan smiled and then nodded "Yes, I guess you can say that I do, Ma'am. Also I want you to have this, I made it myself"

"Wow another gift" I rolled my eyes.

He brought out what looked like a wolf bracelet. It was wooded with a charmed wolf in it. I gasped "Oh Ethan it's so pretty"

"It's yours to have"

I hugged him and he hugged me back. The beautiful sun was setting and the sky was turning a bright red and pink(ish) color. I kissed Ethan on the check and put the bracelet on my wrist. It fit perfectly. "I'll treasure it forever"

We both giggled "ETHAN! MIA! Time to come inside" Our moms yelled from the woods. It wasn't until seconds later when they appeared and walked toward us.

I smiled as I saw my dad. "Mommy, Mommy look what Ethan made me"

My mom bent down to my height with her hair blowing in the wind as well and took a look at my bracelet with a huge smile on her face "Well look at this, Oh Ethan this is beautiful"

"Thanks Mrs. Uley" Ethan smiled as his mom rubbed his soft hair.

"Clair, I think your son may be a better husband than ours"

Mrs. Atera laughed "He better be" she said and kissed his cheek.

"Mom" Ethan moaned with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hush up. I remember when you adored my mommy kisses"

"Dinners ready. Run along now everyone's waiting"

Ethan gave me those tempting eyes and I knew what they read.

**On your mart**

**Get set **

**GO!**

And we sprinted past the trees onto the bonfire.

**Marissa**

I escaped the party earlier right before elder Ephraim was about to give his speech. I ran towards the woods and found a familiar clearing, nobody really understood. I always feel sad for some reason. I don't want to be. I just am. I just wish grandma and grandpa could come down from the bonfire and just rescue me. Ever since _that_ day, everything's been different. I'm not like others. At school sometimes I get teased for being called 'weird'. I'd always thought I'd be the popular one at school rather than Mia. From watching all the movies like 'Mean girls' or 'Another Cinderella stories'. I thought I'd be the head cheerleader. Now that I know what popular usually act like and who they really are in the real world, I guess you could say I wouldn't want to be them. My sister is popular and she's the only one who usually brings me down. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and I'm glad she made friends but…when we were younger it was all about her and I. Now Mia has a so-called-boyfriend, friends, attention, and well…a life. But no I have to be stuck with boring old me. In that moment I titled my head back and watched the tears began to fall down.

**Paul**

"Where's Marissa" I asked Leah

She looked around "Oh My Gosh, where is she. She was here a second ago"

"Don't worry honey. She's probably in the forest somewhere. I'll get her"

"Find my baby" Leah said right before some elders came over to talk to her. I ran in the woods and tracked down Marissa's scent. Sure enough I found her in her usual clearing. I smiled.

"I knew I'd find you hear" I said but she didn't turn back. That was until I heard soft hiccup sobs.

"Marissa" I said I ran to her and suck to the floor where she was. I turned her chin towards me and I looked her red shot eyes. "Honey what's wrong"

She flung in my arms and wept in my chest. I held her tight to me and rubbed her hair back "What happened. Tell daddy what happened"

"I'm different Dad. Everyone hates me"

"Everyone does not hate you. Your mother and I love you very much. So does your sister and brother"

"Na uh, everyday dad…I'm picked on for who I am. They make fun of the way I dress, the way I look. It's like when I try at least to be beautiful they push me down. I hate it, and the worst thing about it is. Mia laughs right along with them. My own sister, Dad"

Oh now I see what was going on "Honey you are beautiful, just because you've developed powers doesn't make you any less of a person let alone human. It's okay to be different, I was different HECK your mom was different and got picked on"

She wiped a tear away "How could people pick on mom, she's beautiful"

"I know, I wonder where you get that from"

She suppressed a smile and pulled out my arms and sat flatly on the floor. She crossed her legs and I mocked her move. "Daddy"

"Yes gorgeous"

"Do you think Mia hates being my sister?"

I sighed "Of course she doesn't. Look I'll have a talk with Mia. It's very difficult to explain _Amar_" Marissa knew Spanish since she had powers to read it so well.

"But at school she doesn't act like it"

"Mia is just confused right now okay. We'll talk about it later okay? Right now I just want to enjoy the bonfire okay?"

She nodded her head "Dad I don't want to play with the kids"

"Nobody said you had too" I got up off the floor and held my hand out to her. She took it willingly and I squeezed. As we walked back to the bonfire I looked my little girl on the side of me. "I love you Marissa"

She looked up at me "I love you too daddy"

Once Leah saw Marissa, Marissa let my hand go and ran to her. Leah picked her up and twirled her around acknowledging she was so happy I found her. While on the beach area kids were running around and I spotted Mia.

She and I were going to have a little chit chat.

**Leah**

I finished brushing my teeth and I turned out the light in the bathroom. Paul lay on his pillow with his arms folded behind his head looking up towards the ceiling. He always did this when he was thinking hard on something.

"What is it, babe" I said as I snuggled up towards him. He wrapped and arm around me and I rubbed his beautiful massive chest.

"Mia and Marissa are having problems"

I snorted "What else is new"

"No this time it's serious. Kids at school know about Marissa's powers and teasing her about it. Not only that but her clothes and the way she looks. If were me I'd break every bone in those little bodies for teasing my little girl"

"Now come on. Calm down Paul"

He sighed "Guess who's behind the teasing though?"

"Who"

"Mia"

I snapped my head at him "What…wait hold up. Mia's teasing Marissa at school along with the other kids"

"Mia's one of the popular kids at school"

"I don't care how popular she is, she's not going to let down her sister like that" I snapped.

"I agree with you"

"I hate that. Now that I think about it Marissa and Mia haven't been that very attentive to each other like they use to be" I sighed. "We're definitely going to have a talk"

"Let me be the first to announce this meeting"

"Not only that but I know what it feels like to be made fun of. Take it from me back at Volturi. I was the only wolf there. People made fun of me and tormented me about the way I looked and who I was until I just wanted freedom. I fell in such a dark place with crazy thought about leaving this earth and-" I cut myself off just remembering the hard days and I fought back tears.

"I just don't ever want Marissa to feel the way I did. I don't want her having thoughts about suicide or being different are wrong because it's not. Trust me Paul; People can be evil when they want to be. For a 7 year old, I'm sure she thinks they have power over her which will get her to thinking about all that stuff"

"Hey let's not get too carried away. We'll have a talk with Mia and Marissa before school okay?"

_The next morning…_

"Mommy I'm hungry" Matthew said as I cooked breakfast. I gave him his little animal paper plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. He was my little man. Other than his daddy, Matthew was my rock. I'm so eternally grateful to have my children. As Marissa and Mia walked down the stairs I motioned towards Paul who had right on time put his newspaper down.

"Marissa, Mia have seat" He said in his fatherly tone.

I put food on their plates. Marissa looked more alert than ever as did Mia. They knew not to obey their parents and respect their authority.

"Mia, Marissa and I had a little talk yesterday and I have found out that you have picking on her at school along with some other kids"

Mia looked down at her food and looked towards me for help but I bet the look I was giving her burned deep down in her eyes. I waited for her answer and she bit her bottom lip.

"I-" Mia started but I cut her off.

"That is extremely, to the max, without a doubt unacceptable. That is your sister"

"BUT ALL THE COOL KIDS AT SCHOOL SAYS SHE'S A WEIRDO AND A LOSER. WHO WANTS TO HANG AROUND THAT" Mia protested.

Paul slapped his hand hard on the table which sent the whole room into silence "MIA! That is your sister. Which means you are to know her well enough by now that none of those stories those kids are telling is true. Do you believe them?"

It took her seconds to answer until she finally put her hand down and shook her head "No"

"Then why are you doing what you're doing" I asked.

"It's not like I want too. It's just if people do it…then I think I have a right to do it. So I can fit in"

"If fitting in means hurting your sister then why would you want to?"

She shrugged and looked at Marissa who continued to look at her food with tears starting. Mia looked at Marissa "I didn't think it hurt her feelings. I thought she would understand"

"Understand what? Honestly Mia, understand what possibly? Because right now the only thing I understand right now is that you're willing to hurt and neglect your sister over a couple of losers" Paul's voice was cold. I thought he was going a little too far but he was right.

"Dad…I'm sorry" Mia started into tears.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me" Paul said. Mia turned to Marissa.

"Marissa I'm sorry, you won't see me doing it again. I didn't know I was hurting you, twin"

Marissa nodded and before she could say anything the bus blew its horn outside. "Mia, if I hear one word out of Marissa's mouth about you-" Mia cut him off.

"I won't dad I promise" The both of them wiped away their tears and ran outside to catch the bus. I came over to Paul and messaged his shoulders.

He grabbed my left hand "What's teasing" Matthew asked.

Paul and I unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh "It's something you shouldn't do to your own siblings"

Matthew shrugged and continued to eat his food. Paul grabbed his suit jacket and bag. "By son"

Matthew jumped out of his chair into his dad's arms. Paul kissed him on the head and pecked me on the lips. "See you guys later"

"I'll call you"

"Yes dear" He called back. For some reason I couldn't help shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Ready to go over Aunt Rebecca's"

"YAY" Matthew squealed already heading out the door. I grabbed my cell phone and purse. I still had that feeling. It wasn't the twins, Matthew, or even Paul. Maybe it was just me.

I shook it off and started the car.

_Here we go_


	17. Leah What's Wrong?

**Leah**

I was at the park with Matthew. I was enjoying our mom and son time. This was the moment I got to enjoy and relax. "Mommy look I'm a pirate" Matthew said.

I laughed "Yes you are a very handsome pirate I might add" Just then I remembered something. I never locked my car.

"Matthew, stay right there mommy will be right back" I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. My 'mom' hormones were screaming at me to hurry back to Matthew. While in there I got our lunch box too. Once I came back I didn't see Matthew in the same spot.

"Matthew" I said…suddenly I became panic "MATTHEW"

"MOMMY LOOK" I turned around and saw a guy leaning towards Matthew giving him an object.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM MY SON" I pushed the old man with full force and he fell to the ground. "What the hell do you're think you're doing. Give me that Matthew"

Matthew sunk his head and handed me the object. It was a charm… a wolf charm.

"Who are you and why did you give this to my son" I asked.

The man got up and looked at me. He didn't say anything he just stared until minutes later when he finally said: "You're the daughter of Sue Clearwater. It is a complete honor"

"How do you know my parents?"

The man laughed "I'm closer to you and your parents then you think"

"What does that mean?"

He leaned in my ear and whispered "We're watching you" in a peaceful tone.

I tensed and held my sons hand closer to mine. "Who are you?"

The man came closer "My name is Amos. I was sent here from your father to keep a close eye on you"

I snorted "Then why couldn't he just watch over me himself"

"He has much business to attend at the moments. But Sarah sends her love"

Okay now this man was freaking me out "Stay away from me and my family" I said and walked away.

"You'll be visited by them very soon, Leah"

I turned around and to give him a glare but he wasn't there. I walked even faster and buckled Matthew in. "Mommy are you mad at me"

"No I'm not but sweetie you mustn't talk to strangers"

"Sorry" He said sinking his head again. I sighed.

"Look at me"

He brought his head up. It was amazing at how much he looked like me. "What's wrong"

A tear escaped his eye and he shrugged. "Mommy loves you"

When I said that he brought his hands out to hug me and I hugged him tight. "I'm not mad at you, Matthew. I just want you to be safe okay?" I wiped his tear away. "If anything happened to you or your sisters I don't know what I'd do" I kissed his head and started the car.

"Okay off to Aunt Rebecca's" I said. Lord knows I need to catch up with my girl and get my mind off my parents, and that strange man.

**Marissa**

"**Urge **I hate you" Mia yelled at me.

"What did I do"

"Just stay out of my way, your ruining my life"

"Mia I 'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry. What happened? It use to be Mia and Marissa"

Mia continued to look at herself the bathroom mirror. "What happened? You started to be a loser. That's what happened? Why can't you just be like us and fit in"

I pushed her out the mirror and she pushed back "I don't want to fit in. Maybe I'd rather be alone then to be around a group of people who bully others around, Maybe I'd rather be alone than to treat people poorly, and maybe I'd rather be by myself then to go home and think about whether the group I hang out with likes me or not"

"That's ridiculous my friends love me"

"Oh yeah, because friends are always suppose to tell you how stupid you were" I snorted sarcastically.

She dabbed lip gloss on her mouth "There just playing Marissa, gosh"

"Oh really, because playing around means gossiping behind your back"

That caught her attention and she sunk her head down "What a re you talking about"

"One day I was in here and I heard your friends talking about you"

"What? What did they say?"

I shook my head "I don't want to ruin your day, Mia. You don't deserve it"

She stomped her foot "YES I DO MARISSA" She paced back and forth

"Just tell me, I deserve it. Get back at me, Marissa, stop being such a push over"

"I'm not being a push over, I just don't want to hurt your feelings"

"Why are you so…urge nice" She folded her arms in disbelief.

I walked up to her "Because your my sister Mia"

Minutes passed by and they stood there for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Mia started to cry "I don't deserve it, the way I treated you"

"Its okay-"She cut me off.

"Don't you dare say its okay, because it's not...Your right, your my sister, but at least get back at me"

"and what is that going to do?"

"You'll get revenge"

"You should know by know from hanging with the 'popular' crew that revenge doesn't solve a thing"

She sunk to the ground, placed her head in her hands and began to sob "I'm so sorry Marissa…I really am"

I crawled down beside her "I forgive you sister"

"Why? I don't deserve it"

"Because you're my sister"

Mia lunged for me and I hugged her back "I promise Marissa, I'll make it up to you. From now on it's me and you again. This time will be different, and this time nothing and no one will break us apart"

**Leah**

I sauntered the calm mellow wind breathing back at me. "You know what?"

"What" Rebecca said.

"If I could had a choice to do everything all over again… I wouldn't"

"Why"

"Why should I? I know I've been through a lot of stuff but I just couldn't imagine doing EVERYTHING again. Maybe I would redo some choices but not my life"

Rebecca smiled "So whats the deal about this guy that gave Matthew the wolf charm"

"I don't know. I don't really want to think about that right now"

"Are you going to tell Paul"

"Of course, we tell each other anything. Besides if this guy is trying to do harm to my family we have to be on alert"

"Leah" Rebecca said.

"Yes"

"Would you just stop"

"Stop what"

"Girl, do you hear yourself"

I stood out of my chair and that's when Clair and Kim came out "You always sound like people are after you"

"Well people are after me"

Kim grabbed my hands in hers "Honey it's been years, You killed Demetri and Caius 2 years ago. Hell you even witnessed there body burn. Aro never cared about you and that leaves well no one. Alec's dead, that other chick is dead, I mean what left?"

Now that I thought about it they were right "I'm just…I guess I'm just so use to having to look back and protect my family all the time"

Clair put her alcohol smoothie down "And that's okay, but honey, everything is done. Your past is long gone and there's nothing you need to worry about"

"I understand that but Clair you should have seen this guy, it was as if he knew me, in fact he did! He said my name like he knew me forever"

"What did he say before you walked away"

"Something about my parents visiting me"

The girls sat silent "Sounds like this guy doesn't want to hurt you just wants to warn you"

"About what? I don't even know this guy"

"Look at you Leah. What are you doing right now?"

I thought for a second to search for the right word "Planning?"

"No. You are worrying. Do you think your parents want you to worry all the time"

"I'm sorry but I still have a little protective issue at the moment. Because when I was kidnapped it seemed as if nobody protected me." I said angrily and got up.

"Leah" They called after me. I picked up a sleeping Matthew and buckled him in his car seat. "Come on don't be like this Leah we understand"

"No! I don't think you do. But let me tell you about what I understand, I understand that everything's changed. I understand that the people who are after me are dead. I have children now, my children mean everything to me, seeing that guy today…the way he was with Matthew reminded me of a few things from my past. So excuse me if I'm overreacting, but I have every damn right to be. I'll protect my children with my life, even if that means giving it up" I shut the door and sped out of the driveway.


	18. Video Is Up!

**Hey Guys!**

**The video is up and I want EVERYONE...THAT MEANS EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED...EVERYONE THAT ADDED ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR...WHO ADDED MY STORIES ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST...EVERYONE!**

**It would mean the world to me if all my fans and people check my video out plz plz plz plz...that's everybody once again..**

**Youtube Link on my profile: THANK U!**

**This Video helps me connect with u guys so check it out:)**


	19. Love Is Beautiful

22 years later

"MOM WE'RE HOME" Mia and Marissa announced.

Leah came home across the dinner table in her sexy silk dress. Mia and Marissa gasped as they saw their beautiful mother "MOM" They hugged her tight. Leah was filled with joy and began to cry. She hadn't seen her kids in a year.

"How was the tour" She asked. Mia and Marissa had gone to Britain to promote their new movie "The Host".

"It was great I want to tell you all abotu it but first where's Dad and Matthew"

"IN HERE" the guys yelled. The twins ran into the kitchen along with Leah on their tale.

"Awe, there's my two little girls" Paul hugged his girls tight and they coughed.

"Dad...can't...breathe" Paul loosed them immediately.

"Oh i'm sorry. How was the trip"

Matthew laughed "More like how was the flip. why else would you be back" The twins hit there baby brother in the head.

"ALRIGHT STOP IT" Leah yelled. But she secretly enjoyed the loudness there use to be in the house. Wow...here at 43 years old and I have this wonderful life. God's been good.

"Group circle" The family of 5 huddled together.

"I just want to let you guys know how much I love you...and how proud" Leah choked "I am of all of you. even you matthew"

Matthew laughed "Thanks mom"

"I know you don't have a career yet and your 19 but that's okay we'll make it through together. I remember when you all were so young and taking your first steps. I love you guys so much and no matter what. The Uley's will always be a family, and we can make it throught anything together"

The twins kissed their mother "Together"

The men finished hugging Leah "Forever"

The end

**YESTHEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**


End file.
